You're beautiful even if you're blind
by R5-Raura-17
Summary: Ever since Ally's mom died in a car accident, Ally went blind. At school is always bullied by Austin. Her father turned alcoholic and abused her. Now her father lives with his girlfriend. Will Ally ever be happy again. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys this story will be rated m in later chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

Beeeeeeep beeeee-SMACK. I punched my alarm clock so it wouldn't blow my ear drums out. Anyway I'm Ally Dawson. I go to college and have no friends. My only friend used to be Trish but left me to go and be with the popular. I'm 16 years old and live by myself. My mom died when I was ten, we were in a car accident when I lost her. Along with my mum I also lost my vision.

Yes, I am blind

After my mom's death my dad started getting addicted to alcohol. He constantly beats me up but recently he has moved in with his new girlfriend so that's why I live by myself.

Ever since my dad has moved out he doesn't beat me as much, but sometimes on drunk occasions he does come around and torture me.

There is not a day where you will see me without any cuts or bruises.

Anyway I hopped off of the bed and went into the shower for a good 10 minutes. Then I got dressed, ate breakfast and waited for my neighbour to take me to school. I may be blind but I know every inch around my house. I've gotten used to it.

Because I'm blind my neighbour has to take me to school otherwise I will die if I go by myself.

'Hey Alls ready to go,' Britney (my neighbour said). 'Yep,' I replied. We hopped in and drove to school. Britney was a 30 year old women who knows what I've been through so she always helps me out with little things.

' Ok Alls were here, I'll pick you up at 10:00pm so wait at the usual spot.'

She picks me up at 10 at night because she has work and I have no friends to drop me home. I usually just sit at bench underneath a tree at the front of the school and wait for her.

'ok, thanks bye,' I got out of the car and waited for Suzy. Suzy is a shy girl who guides me around school. She's so doesn't have much friends besides the people in her book club.

At least she's got friends unlike me.

She's the only who has a decent bit of kindness towards me, so that's why helps me get to my classes and because she has every class with me.

That too only because she was forced to.

'Hey Ally, come on I'll take you to your locker. Lets go,' Suzy said when she finally arrived. We get to our locker and I say thank you. ' Hey I need to go to the bathroom, so wait here until I'm back, ' she states and walks off.

I wait.

' Hey Dorkson,' says this deep voice. I'll recognize that voice anywhere.

It's Austin.

Austin the guy that has been bullying me since I was eight years old. That is two years before I went blind.

Ever since he will call me names, push me into lockers and throw my books on the ground so I have to crawl and find them.

Before all of this we used to be best friends but that all changed when he decided I wasn't cool enough for him and went to become popular.

He doesn't know anything about my mom and dad, the only thing he knows about me is that I'm blind because he deserves to know nothing.

' Dorkson did you not hear me,' he yells and that snaps me out of my thought.

'What do you want,' I quietly mumble. I am so terrified of him. He scares me.

'What did you say I couldn't hear you,' he says. I stay silent and look down.

'Hey did you see that new movie. Oh wait you can't see, you're blind,' he laughs, along with his other friends that I heard in the background.

I hate it when people remind me of my blindness; it always reminds me of my mum.

I try so hard to stop my tears from falling, but fail.

'Awww is little Dorkson gonna go cry to her mommy,' he laughs even more.

Then he grabs my books and throws them on the floor and pushes me into the lockers. I heard him laugh even more and walk away with his friends.

I crawl around trying to find my books. 'Oh Ally are you Ok,'I heard Suzy voice. I just nod.

She helps me with my books and takes me my nest class.

Unfortunately Austin is in every single class of mine. He always shows up late.

My teacher Miss Kindel walks in starts the lesson. Because I'm blind so I can't write down any notes so I have to record it to my special laptop for blind people.

It's ten minutes into the lesson when I hear her say, 'Mr Moon you are late.

'Whatever,' I hear him say. ' Go and sit there next to Ally,' Miss Kindel says.

Are you kidding me. I feel Austin sit next to me .

'Hey Dorkson why arn't you writing down notes like an ugly nerd always does. Oh you can't because your blind,'he says. I can tell he probably has a smirk on his face.

I hear people giggling around the class. I sigh.

'Ok class listen up, I'm going to announce your partners for this project you have to do.' Miss Kindel says.

'Ok so here we are...

Cassidy and Dallas

Trent and Kira

Trish and Suzy

Brooke and Gavin

Elliot and Dez

Austin and Ally...'

Wait what. Me and Austin. No no no no no no no. This cannot be happening. I can't be partners with he's just gonna make fun of me that whole time. Although if it was antone else in the class they would probably do the same. Well besides Suzy anyway.

'Hey Dork your my partner, who's house should we work at,' I could hear that smirk on his face. He must have seen my panicked expression.

'Yours,' I mumble. I couldn't let him come to my house, It's small dark and very lonely.

'Ok so I pick you up after school from by the big tree. I want to finish this as fast as we can so I don't have to see your ugly face in my house. Hope you don't spread any diseases,' he laughs and so do some of the people in the class who must have heard.

I sigh and then nod.

Then the bell rings and Suzy takes me to my next class. After an hour it break time.

Suzy takes me to this spot I normally sit at. I like it here it the only time I can relax while I'm at school.

Suzy then goes to her book club.

I just sit there and relax. I normally don't eat anything because then people will call me fat.

Two years ago everyone made fun of how fat I was so now I don't eat on a regular basis.

Hopeful one day I will be beautiful. Everyone calls me ugly but I'll never see it I'm blind.

The only person who's ever called me beautiful was my mom but that was six years age. After that I've always been told how ugly was.

I then decided to call Britney my neighbour and tell her that I will be going to Austin's house to do a project and she said that it's fine.

Britney is on speed dial I have a special phone so I know who I'm calling.

**Time Skip ( Still Ally's POV)**

The bell had gone and it's time to go home. I've been standing here waiting for Austin for about ten minutes.

Has he forgotten me. I hope not.

I wait as the time passes by.

'Hey Dorkson,' I heard a deep voice but it wasn't Austin. 'It's Elliot by the way,' he says.

I start to panic I don't why but I have thing horrible feeling.

'What do you want,'I manage to squeak out. 'Well your an ugly dork and I wanna have some fun.' My eyes widen.

Suddenly I pushes to the ground. My books have gone everywhere. Next thing I know is that I'm being kicked in my legs and stomach. I was so painful, I start crying and he's laughing.

'Please stop, your hurting,' I beg while sobbing. 'Nah this is too much fun,' and he continues kicking me. I feel hopeless.

He then give me one last punch in the eye and run away laughing. I just lay there still and hopeless.

'Hey Dorkson, there you are,' I here a voice. It's Austin.

I hear his footsteps get closer and I try to get up on my feet but I'm in too much pain.

'Umm... What happened to you? Who did this?' He asks. Is that concern I hear in his voice.

Probably not. He doesn't care. Al he ever does is hurt me.

'N-N-Nothing, can we go now,' I barely mumble in a shaky voice, my eyes still watery.

'Who did this though. Tell me,' he try one more time. Why is he asking me this it's not like he cares anyway.

'It's none of your business, I'm fine can we go now,' I say slightly harshly.

'Ok are you okay though,' he asks. I nod.

'Lets go to my car,' he says. He grabs my wrist and I wince. That is because I cut. I know it's wrong but it makes me feel good.

Which is also why I always wear long sleeves so people don't see.

He must have notice me wince because he stop and asked, 'What wrong.' I shake my head and say that it's nothing.

He start walking again and takes me to his car. He opens the passenger door and tells me to hop in and I do.

I've sat down and try to put on my seatbelt but couldn't find the buckle. I hear Austin hop into the car.

Then I feel Austin reach over and buckle it in for me. Once he's done, he doesn't move, I can feel him still leaning towards me,

'You're getting a black eye. Are you sure your okay,' I nod for what seems like the billionth time.

I hear him sigh and drive off.

Now I'm getting nervous about being alone with Austin. What if he does what Elliot did. I'm sure I'm going to have to do this project on my own anyways.

Oh well all I could ever do is hope and wait.

**Next Time ( Sneak Peek)**

'Hey what are you doing standing here alone in the dark.' Austin asks.

'I'm waiting for my ride,' I reply.

'Well it's very late, I'll drop you home,' he offers

'NO,'I yell a bit too quickly.

'Why not,' he asks curiously...

**Thanks for reading. Hoped you liked it. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's I wanna start writing Raura, Auslly or Rydellington rated M one shots. I will be continuing this story but I need suggestions for the one shots.**

**Ally's POV**

Right now I'm in Austin's bathroom cleaning up my cuts and bruises I got from Elliot. Austin yelled at me for getting blood on his seats in the car.

I didn't even realize I was bleed on my arm.

**(What happened in the car)**

We've been driving for eight minutes in awkward silence. Deep inside I still hope he is taking me to his house and not going to dump me in an abandoned place.

Oh gosh, I really need to stop worrying, he's too stupid and dumb to even have such a thought. But you never know.

Suddenly he's yelling at me.

'Look what you did. You got blood all over the seats.'

I couldn't see it, so I felt the seat and there was in fact blood all over the seats. My arm must have been bleeding from when Elliot.

'I'm sorry, I didn't realize,' I apologize.

'Sorry, you think saying sorry is going to clean up these seats. God why do have to be such a retard, couldn't you see your blood dripping on the seats...,' I knew what was coming next, 'Oh you couldn't see, your blind,' he laughed. I looked down.

Then he got serious,' When we get to my house you will clean up my seats,' he stated.

After two minutes we got to his house. He handed me some cleaning supplies to clean up his seats. I went to go clean it up.

I couldn't what I was doing, so I had to feel around for where my blood was. I heard him laughing behind me. He must enjoy watching me struggle.

After five more minutes of him laughing and me struggling to find where I have to clean, he speaks up.

'Ok ok ,' he says still laughing, ' You can stop cleaning, well trying to clean. I'll can clean it up later. I just wanted to see you struggle,' he finishes.

I knew it.

We got into his house when he yells at me. Again.

'Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up. I don't want you getting blood all over my house as well.'

' Where's your bathroom,' I ask quietly. I heard him sigh.

He harshly grabs my wrist and I wince a little. Then he is dragging me up the stairs. I fall on the way up because he is dragging me fast and I can't see where I'm stepping.

While waiting for me to stand he yells at me to hurry up so I get up quickly.

We entered the bathroom and he me the gave me the first aid kit.

**(What's happening now) **

'Austin can you please help me, I can't see what I'm doing,' I ask politely.

'Of course you can't you're blind and fine I'll help you,' he said with no emotion.

He comes and sits me down on a chair in his bathroom. It smells really nice in here. It's probably a candle of something.

I sense him kneel down in front of me.

Suddenly I feel a painful sting on my face. He must have put alcohol on my cut. It burn so much but I know it's for the best.

When he's finished with my face, he leans in and does the same on my arm.

I can feel his breathe on my neck, I shiver. He must have noticed because I felt him stop for a second then continue.

He leans in and moves my hair away from my neck to check if there's any cuts on my neck.

His fingers feel my neck. It felt weird and he's still breathing on it.

'There's no cuts there,' I say with a tint of shakiness in my voice. He doesn't stop feeling my neck.

'There's nothing there,' I repeat. Now he stops.

He sighs and moves to my other side and does the arm on that side. 'Ok it's finished. You've got a black eye. Come on lets go downstairs and give you an ice pack,' he offers. Wow for once he actually being nice to me.

We go downstairs. Well I get dragged downstairs. He gives me an ice pack and we start our project.

This project for English class and we have to write a story.

Austin tells me his idea ' Ok I was thinking this story should be about an ugly witch called Ally and everyone hates her so much,' he say and laughs afterwards.

And he's back to being mean.

I look down when my eyes start getting watery. Am I really that ugly that I could be a witch.

But I need to focus so I just looked up and nodded.

'Did you just agree. Wow even though you're blind, you know just how ugly you are,' he says laughing.

'Should we start on the story,' I say blankly. ' Yea Ok,' he says.

As we are writing the story Austin keeps bringing up how ugly I am or something about my blindness. I give him some ideas but he changes it a bit so it could hurt my feelings even more.

And he's been laughing at me the whole time.

It feels like I've been sitting here for hours.

'What's the time,' I ask. 'Find out yourself,' He says. I know what's coming next. 'Oh you can't you're blind...and it's nine thirty,' he finishes.

Great I can leave now. Britney finishes soon so I can wait for her outside so she can pick me up. Though I do have to wait for half an hour. I hope it not cold outside.

'Umm I should leave now. Thanks for having me over,' I say trying to be polite.

' I was forced to have you over. It's not like I wanted a fat, ugly bitch in my house,' he says.

Fat. I'm still fat. Man I need to start eating even more less now. I sigh and decided to text Britney.

I take out my cellular phone (a phone for blind people) and texted her to pick me up Britney. I had taken Austin's address from one of teachers before I got here. I only did that because I didn't know if Austin would take me home or not.

'Ok I'm leaving now can you show me the door,' I said to Austin.

' How are you getting home,' he asked. 'My neighbours coming to pick me up,' I say.

'Mmmhmmm,' he mumbles.

He leads me to the door and shoves me outside and fall to the ground, he laughs. It's freezing out here. I hear the door slam.

I sigh, stand up and wait for Britney. I hope she's here soon, my teeth are starting to chatter.

I've been standing outside Austin's house for what seems like twenty minutes. When I get a call.

It was Britney, she said she'll be here in another hour.

Great.

I've been standing out here for fifty minute. Ten minutes to go.

I'm getting bored of just standing around so I take a few step forward and bang into something. The mail box. It was made of tin so it made a sound.

Immediately I heard the door open and shut behind me. I heard footsteps getting close to me.

'What are you still doing here,' it was Austin.

'Britney my neighbour said she will be here in and hour so I've been waiting for her. Ten minutes go,' that sentence came out shaky because I'm shivering and my teeth are still chattering.

' Why didn't you just come inside, it's freezing out here. And your blind someone could have taken you away,' he yells slightly. I couldn't tell if he was concerned or making fun of me.

'I didn't want to bother you,' I said. The real reason is that I'm scared of him and all he would have done is hurt me.

'Gosh you knew you were that stupid, you really are a-...,' before he could continue I heard a car pulled up in front of us.

It sounded like the window was going down.

'Hey Alls sorry I'm late. Hop in we'll go home,' Oh finally Britney is here.

'Oh you must be Austin. Thank you or keeping Ally here for an extra hour. It's freezing out here, so thanks for keeping her inside where is warm,' Britney says.

Oh if only she knew.

'Any time,' Austin says. Wow just wow.

I reach out and feel for the door handle. I find it in no time and hop in. Britney thanked Austin one more time and we drove off.

Britney asked me what had happened and how I got these cuts and bruises. I told her I fell in the bushes at school.

**( Time Skip) After school the next day**

I've been sitting in my usual spot waiting for Britney.

Today was just like any other day. Got pushed around and got called hurtful names.

Austin came up to me and told me we can't do the project today because he had basket ball practise and a had to go out for dinner with his parents later on. They were celebrating ten years of Moons Mattress Kingdom a store his parents owned.

I stand up and lean against a nearby tree.

' Hey Dorkson,' says a deep scary voice I recognize.

Elliot.

'You yesterday I had fun, now I wanna have more fun,' Oh no this is bad.

I feel him grab my books and chuck them to the pavement. He picks me up and throw me on onto the concrete. I scream in pain.

Wait wasn't I standing on grass. Am I on the road. Oh no I could die. I have to get off but which way do I go. I stand up only to be pushed back down again. Elliot laughs at me.

'HEY,' a familiar voice yells.

Is that Austin. His practise must have been finished.

'What are you doing Elliot. Why would you push her on the road. She could have died,'Austin says.

Suddenly I felt two pairs of strong arms grab me and stands me up on the grass.

'So what. Let her die. If she did die everyone's burden would be of their shoulders,' Elliot says.

Is it true. Am I everyone's problems. Should I die. Maybe I should, I mean I have nothing to do in life. I'm completely hopeless.

While I was in thought I heard Austin ad Elliot still talking to each other.

'Whatever man,' Elliot says and then walks off.

I'm standing by the tree again. Austin then hands me my books.

'Hey what are you doing standing here alone in the dark.' Austin asked.

'I'm waiting for my ride,' I reply.

'Well it's very late, I'll drop you home,' he offers.

'NO,'I yell a bit too quickly.

'Why not,' he asks curiously.

'Because Britney is coming to pick me up,' I say.

'Well how long is she going to take,' he asks. Why is he asking me these questions

'She normally gets here around ten because that's when she finishes,' I said.

' So you wait here after school until ten every day,' he asks. Why does he sound quiet shocked.

I just nod. It got silent, I thought he left but then asked.

'Was Elliot the one who did that to you yesterday,' He asks suddenly.

'It doesn't matter, but for information, yes. It was him,' I say blankly.

It got silent again.

'Look I'm dropping you home and no arguments. You will tell me where you live and text Britney that I have dropped you home. Understand,' he states.

I'm scared if I don't agree he going to do what Elliot did. So in fear I gave him my address and texted Britney.

We got to my house in complete silence in fifteen minutes. I thanked him and got out. Well actually I fell out.

I heard Austin open his door, come around and helped me up.

'God you're so clumsy. Let me see your hands,' he says. I don't know why but I showed him my hands. He sighed.

'They're really red,' he say.

He walked me to my door and I opened it. I walked inside and was about to close the door when Austin stopped it.

'Hey I have a question. Why does Britney drop you off and picks you up. Why can't your parents Lester and Penny,' he questions.

He remembers my parents names. I thought he would have forgotten when he ditched me. I can't tell him anything about my parents. He doesn't deserve to know anything.

I panic and shut the door, I quickly try to find the lock and lock it. I did.

I heard him knock a few times and say 'Ally.'

Wait did he say Ally. He hasn't called me that since he left me.

After a few minutes he gave up and left.

Why did he call me Ally, it's normally Dorkson or something.

I'm suddenly snapped out of my though when the open opens harshly. Who could that be.

'Surprise Sweetie,' Oh no he still has the key. This is bad. Really really bad.

He seems drunk.

It's my dad.

**Hey guys. Next chapter will be from Austin's POV so this will continue in chapter 4.**

**Remember to give me suggestion for Rated M Raura, Auslly or Rydellington One Shots. Thanks Guys. **

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love the reviews, I'm getting. Thank You.**

**This one will be from Austin and Ally's point of view.**

Austin's POV

I was just heading out from basketball practise so I could go to dinner with my parents. That's the reason why I couldn't to the project with Dorkson.

Anyways, I was walking towards my car when I hear a loud scream. A girl's scream.

Curiously I headed towards where the sound was coming from. As I got closer I heard a man laughing.

I turned a corner and saw Elliot standing there looking at the road and laughing. Turning my head towards the road I see All- Dorkson laying there hopeless with tears flowing out of her eyes.

Without thinking I yelled, 'HEY.' Elliot looked at me.

'What are you doing man? Why would you push her on the road? She could have died,' I yelled again. I look over to see Ally I mean Dorkson still laying on the road so I go and pick her up.

I walked over back to Elliot and argued with him. 'So what. Let her die. If she did die everyone's burden would be of their shoulders,' Elliot says.

'It does matter if someone dies. Also you don't hit a girl like that. EVER!' I tell him. I don't believe in hitting girls.

'Why not you hit her, remember pushing her in to lockers and the ground. You also kick her and remember that one time you slapped her because she walked into you. You hit her then and she is blind so didn't know she was walking into you.' Elliot tells me.

He is right I have hit her quite a few times but I haven't hurt her that bad. She can't be that weak.

'I know I have but I never hurt this bad,' I argue back. 'Whatever man,' Eliiot says then walks off.

I roll my eyes and turn around. There I see Ally leaning against a tree and I walk up to her. Tears are still falling from her eyes.

I had picked up her books so I give to her.

'Hey what are you doing standing here alone in the dark.' I asked her.

'I'm waiting for my ride,' she replys.

'Well it's very late, I'll drop you home,' I offers.

'NO,'she yells quickly, A bit too quickly. Why doesn't she want me to take her home.

'Why not,' I asks curiously.

'Because Britney is coming to pick me up,' she tells. Well it's been three hours since school finished. How long is Britney going to take.

'Well how long is she going to take,' I ask.

'She normally gets here around ten because that's when she finishes,' she said.

' So you wait here after school until ten every day,' I ask shocked. Like seriously she waits school finishes at three and she waits seven hours for her ride. She's blind, anything bad could happen. Like Elliot for example. It gets really dark by ten.

I look at her and she just nods.

I had no idea what to say. It got silent, so I asked a question.

'Was Elliot the one who did that to you yesterday,'

'It doesn't matter, but for information, yes. It was him,' she say blankly. What the hell, why is so calm about this. Does Elliot do that often or something.

It got silent again.

'Look I'm dropping you home and no arguments. You will tell me where you live and text Britney that I have dropped you home. Understand,' I spoke up.

She looks like she's in though. Her face shows fear. Is she scared of me.

She agrees and texts Britney that I'm dropping her home.

The car ride was completely silent. During the car ride a question popped into my head.

Why does Britney drop her off and pick her up. Why can't Lester or Penny.

We reached her home, that she had given me the address to. She thanked me and open the car door and while getting out she fell out. Is she always that clumsy. It's probably because she's blind.

I open my door and hop go, I go around to help her up.

'God you're so clumsy. Let me see your hands,' I say and she shows me her hands.

'They're really red,' I say.

I walked her to the door and she opened it. she walked inside and was about to close the door when I stopped it.

There's been a question that's been bothering me for a while.

'Hey I have a question. Why does Britney drop you off and picks you up? Why can't your parents Lester and Penny?' I question.

Her eyes widen and she starts to panic. Before I know the door is slammed on my face. I hear it lock.

'Wait, Ally...Ally,' I knock a few times. What's wrong with her. Realizing she won't be opening the door, I give up.

I got back into the car and drive home to get ready for the dinner.

The whole time I was thinking one thing.

What is it that she is not telling me.

**Ally's POV**

'Surprise Sweetie,' he slurs

By the sound of his voice he seems drunk.

It's my dad.

'Aren't you surprised to see your daddy ,' he slurs out. Yep he's really drunk. I hear his footsteps get closer to me.

I can't see him but I know he's close. I'm starting to smell alcohol so I know he's close.

I run even run away because of my blindness.

Suddenly, SMACK!

I have been slapped on the face. HARD. My tears flow out instantly.

Next thing I know is that I'm picked up and thrown against a wall. God that hurt.

My dad continues to punch me and kick me. I scream and cry in pain. I'm so hopeless.

Hopefully this is over soon.

**Ten Minutes Later...**

My eyes flicker open. I have a huge headache.

What happened?

Oh that's right my dad had just beat me up. I must have passed out.

I hope he's gone.

'ALLY,' I hear a women shriek. Britney

The door must have been open.

'Ally sweetie, are you okay? What happened? Did your dad come by again?' All I could do was nod weakly.

'Oh honey it's gonna be Ok,' She whispers. I nod.

After that Britney had told me to go to bed saying that I needed rest. I knew won't be going to school, tomorrow. I was in too much pain. Britney had taken care of my cuts and bruises and left. She has a spare key to my house so she would have locked it.

I could barely sleep at night. No matter which side I sleep on the pain was still there.

My thoughts drifted back to earlier today. Elliot said I should die and no one would care. Is it true.

I mean Britney does so much for me and I could never repay her. I must be such a burden for her.

Everyone at school hates me, they bully me and all I've ever gotten is pain. I just want to go to my mum.

Maybe I should kill myself.

I decided it was time to get some sleep. My stomach was growling because I haven't eaten in awhile. Anyways, I drift off to sleep with one though on my mind.

Tomorrow I will cut myself until I've passed out.

Hopefully I'll be dead by then.

**Austin's POV**

I walk into school and go to my locker. When I get there I expect to find Ally there with that Suzy girl but she wasn't there. Her locker is next to mine and she's always there.

Where could she be. Eh who cares she's probably doing some loser stuff.

'Hey man there you are, I heard you had an argument with Elliot,' my best friend Dez said running up to me.

'It was nothing,' I reply. 'Oh Ok. Let's go to our first class,' he says. I nod and we head of.

...

It's half way through the first period and Ally hasn't showed up. I look around and see Suzy is there but no sign of Ally.

I shake my head and try to concentrate on my work for once. My parents said I need to improve my grades.

But in the back of my head, I was still wondering where Ally was.

Period 2 went by and Ally still hasn't shown up. Is she Ok. Has Elliot done something to her.

Wait. What the hell. Why am I worrying so much about Dorkson. Ugh.

I'm walking down the hallway when I see Suzy by her locker. Maybe she can tell me where Ally is.

'Hey Suzy,' I say to her. She gives me a blank look. Ok.

'Umm do you know where Ally is,' I ask.

'She called in sick today,' she replies then walks of.

Oh so she's sick. She looked fine yesterday. Is she really sick or is it something else. She did panic when I asked her about her parents yesterday.

Maybe I should go and see what's up. I don't care about her anything, I'm just curious. That's all. Yea.

I went outside and looked around. Great no one in sight.

Quickly I run to my car and hop. I start the and drive to Ally's house. I know this is weird that I'm skipping school just to see Ally, but it's not that I care. I'm just a curious person. Yea.

After minutes, I finally reach her house. I go to her front door and knock a few times.

' Ally, it's me Austin, open up,' no answer. I hope she's not scared to open the door because it's me.

' Ally, Ally,' I try knocking a few more times.

Nothing.

I look around and remember Britney, her neighbour maybe she can tell me. Looking towards Britney's house I see walk out the door. She must be going to work.

'Hey do you know where Ally is?' I ask her. She looks at me and smiles.

'Oh you must be one of her friends. Well I'm heading to work but you can take the car to her and go check up on her,' she says politely and gives me the keys. I thanked her she drove off in her car.

Running back to Ally's house, I unlock the door and walk in.

As I'm walking around I see red liquid on the floor.

What is that?

I follow where it leads to and realize it's not just any red liquid.

It's blood.

Ally's blood.

My eyes widen. There I see, in the kitchen, Ally lying on the floor with blood coming out of her wrist and a knife in her other hand.

Did she do this to herself .

Why?

I got and kneel down next to her.

'Ally, Ally open your eyes,' I tap the side of her face and shake her a little.

Nothing.

'I need to get her to the hospital,' I say.

I pick her up and take her to my car. I had locked the door on the way out.

As I'm driving the car I look over to her. Questions start running through my head.

Why would she do such a stupid thing?

Where are her parents?

What is she hiding from me?

What made her do this?

Why?

**Thanks for reading. Remember to give me suggestions for the rated m one shots for Raura, Ausllt and Rydellington.**

**I'll update soon.**

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love the reviews I'm getting. Remember to give me requests for Raura, Auslly or Rydellington One shots. Enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

I have woken up and taken a shower. I'm still quiet sore from last night. The good thing is it's never happening again.

I walk downstairs, holding onto the railing because I can't walk propely.

As soon as I make it down the stairs, I went straight into the kitchen. I'm gliding my hands on the counter until I find it. Ah. There we go.

It's the knife.

Gently, I pick it up and bring it to my wrist.

I hiss. There goes the first cut.

I repeat this again and again and again until blood is basically oozing out my wrist.

Moments later I started seeing things spinning. I'm getting dizzy.

My body goes limp.

I feel myself hit the ground.

**Time Skip...**

'This may take a while,' I hear a women's voice. Who is that? I flicker my eyes open. Though I still see is darkness.

'Oh I think she's gained conciseness,' I hear the same voice.

'What happened,' I mumble out to whoever that lady was.

'Oh honey you had passed out. You're at the hospital right now. You know you shouldn't do such a thing. It's not right. People love you,' I women who I presume is the doctor tells me.

Yeah Right. People love me. If people really did love, I wouldn't get bullied, I would have friends and my father wouldn't never do such a thing. I wouldn't have such a miserable life. My life wouldn't be miserable.

It wouldn't.

How did I end up here? Why would they save me? I just want to go to my mum. I can feel bandages around my wrists. How am I still alive? I would have lost quiet a big amount of blood.

'You had lost a lot of blood but luckily we had your blood type in our hospital, so we didn't need to find a donor,' I get informed.

'Oh okay,' I just mumble. What else am I suppose to say. Why did you save me.

I'm still bothered by one question. Who bought me here? Was it Britney?

'I'm Dr. Tindery by the way. I'm gonna go and call in your boyfriend,' Dr Tindery told me.

Boyfriend. What boyfriend. I don't have any boyfriend.

' Umm I don't have any boyfriend, I think you're mistaken,' I tell her.

'Oh then he must be a friend, he was pretty panicked when he got here with you. I'll go get him,' she says. I hear her footsteps, so she must have left.

Who could she be talking about?  
'Ally,' I hear a familiar voice and instantly I know who it is.

Austin.

What is he doing here?

Did he bring me here?

If yes, then how did he get into my house?

'Austin,' I say.

'Yes Ally, it's me. Are you okay,' he says while grabbing my tiny hand in his large one. Why is he holding my hand.

I yank my hand away from him and keep it to myself. I look down.

'I'm fine. What are you doing here? Did you bring me here,' I question.

'Yes I did. When I got to your house I saw you laying there with blood coming out of your wrist,' he replies.

'How did you get in my house,' I question him again.

'Britney gave me the key to your house. I've texted her and she's on her way,' he replies.

I was about to ask him what he was doing outside my house but the sound of Britney's voice stopped me.

'ALLY Oh My God. How could you do such a thing,' Britney says giving me a hug. I could tell she was crying. Great now I feel so guilty.

'Don't ever do that again. I care about you,' she tells trying to be mad but just breaks down crying. Man she must really care about me. If this is how she is when I'm still alive. Who knows what she'd be like if I didn't make it.

I couldn't even think about it.

'I promise I won't do it again. I didn't realize you'll be like this,' I tell her and a little tear rolls down my eye.

I feel and nod and pull back from the hug. ' Thank you Austin for bringing her here. I'm very thankful,' Britney tells Austin.

I hear the door open and some footsteps.

'Ok Ally you can go home now. Just don't do that again Sweetie,' Dr Tindery says. I just nod and say 'thank you.'

'Come on Ally I'll drop you home and then I have to go back to work,' Britney tells me. 'I'm sorry, you had to leave work because of me,' I say to Britney.

'Don't worry about it Sweetheart,' Britney assures me.

'I'll drop her home,' speaks a voice. I forgot Austin was in here.

'Can you really, that'd be great,' Britney says.

'Yes, I even have the key to her house,' He replies.

I was about to disagree but then stopped myself. Britney did leave her work for me and probably needs to go back. It's the least I could do for her.

Britney gives me a hug, says goodbye and leaves for work.

Then Austin helps me up from the hospital bed and leads me outside into his car. I'm surprised taht he's actually helping me and offered a lift.

Why did he do that?

He helps me into the car and buckled my seatbelt. He starts the car after he hop in. It's silent for a while until he speaks up.

' Why would you do such a stupid thing? You could have died,' he tells me. Like I didn't know that already.

'I know and that was the point of me doing that,' I reply to him.

'Why did you wanna kill yourself,' he asks. I'm not telling him he doesn't deserve to know. He's not my friend.

'It's none of your business,' I say to him.

'You can tell me,' He says. Who does he think he is.

'Why would I tell you? All you do is bully me. You're not friend, I don't need to tell you anything,' I snap at him.

I hear him sigh. I thought he had given up but no. He asks another question he's not getting answer to.

'Why didn't Britney inform your parents when she found out,' he questions.

'Austin I don't need to tell you anything. Besides it's not like you actually care,' I tell him.

'You're right I don't care about your stupid problems. When we reach your house I don't want you in my car another minute,' he yells at me.

It gets silent.

When we arrive at my house I immediately open the door before he yells at me again.

But to my luck things don't go according to plan. I fall over because my legs are still very sore. I try crawling forward and then standing up.

Suddenly I felt two strong pair of arms around me and pick me up.

'You are the most hopeless person ever. You can do anything. You even fail at taking your own life,' Ok that hurt. I push his arms off of me with so much bitterness. I for once look up to where I presume he's standing.

'I did not fail at taking my own life. You for some unknown reason save me. If I could kill myself again, I would do right now. In fact in front of you so you could see it for yourself. But I can't after knowing how Britney felt about all this,' I yell, but it wasn't loud. It was in a quiet voice.

'Okay sorry forget that. Let me take you into your house,' he tells me.

'No thank you, I can do it myself,' I inform him.

'You can barely stand up properly. You need my help,' Knowing he was right I gave in and just nodded. He put his arm around me and lead me to my house. Once I'm inside I speak up.

'Okay thanks... You can go now,' I say. He ignores me and sits me down on the couch.

'I said I'm fine now so you can go,' I hear his footsteps go towards the door and I hear the door shut.

Great he's gone.

Then I hear footsteps coming my way. What is that?

I feel weight on the couch.

'Who are you,' I ask terrified. ' Umm Austin.' What I thought he left.

He must have just gone to the door and closed it. Then came back.

' Austin I said I'm fine. You can leave now,' I tell him for the third time. Then the T.V turns on.

'Austi..' But I'm cut off 'Shhhhh...I love this show,' he says. I sigh. Looks like he's staying for a while.

I just hope he's not mean to me. I'm already hurt enough.

**Austin's POV**

Right now I'm sitting don watching T.V in Ally's house. I had to stay by her side. She could have tried to kill herself because of what I said before.

Today when I took her to the hospital, I honestly didn't think she'd make it. I had this painful feeling in my heart when I thought of that.

Anyways that's over.

I'm still bothered by the topic of her parents. What is she hiding from me. Where are Lester and Penny.

Suddenly I see her get up and make her way to the stairs. She blind but she must know her way around the house.

'Where are you going,' I ask her before she goes up.

'I'm going to take a shower,' she replies. I get up and follow her.

'Umm Why are you following me,' she asks when she realizes I'm following her.

'I'm going to stay up there just in case,' I tell her.

'Uh I don't need your help in the shower,' she assures me. She enters he bedroom and I follow her in. I look around and it's cool but simple. It has lots of red. It's her favourite colour. I remember when she told me.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear a door shut. I look over to see that she has gone into the bathroom. While I'm in here I decide to take a seat on her bed.

I hear shower the shower water running.

Taking a good look around, I notice some pictures on her desk. I walk up to them to take a closer look.

I see there's photo of her with her mum and dad.

It was all from when she was little.

Why doesn't she have any from her teenage years. Surely they would have taken more photo after that.

THUD

I hear a noise come from the bathroom.

Has Ally fallen over? Is she hurt?

I go up to the door. Twisting the door handle I start thinking if I should go in or not.

For all I know she could be really hurt.

So I just barge in. I sobbing coming from behind the shower curtain. Ally's crying.

I step closer to the shower.

I pull the shower curtain aside and see...

**Sorry Guys for just leaving it there. I will put up the next chapter by Wednesday or Thursday.**

**I'm also thinking of making another story.**

**Here the plot, tell me what you think.**

_**Austin is a 19 year old pop star. Ally is 19 and works at the pizza store. Their parents introduce them to each other and force them to get married. Ally is also signed by Ronnie Ramone but she doesn't want to start her album until next year. How will this change their life? Will they be happy or not...**_

**Please tell me what you think.**

**Please Review.**

**Thank You!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Love the reviews. Enjoy.**

Austin's POV

THUD

I hear a noise come from the bathroom.

Has Ally fallen over? Is she hurt?

I go up to the door. Twisting the door handle I start thinking if I should go in or not.

For all I know she could be really hurt.

So I just barge in. I sobbing coming from behind the shower curtain. Ally's crying.

I step closer to the shower.

I pull the shower curtain aside and see...

Nothing.

Nothing but the shower running. Where's Ally. And what was that THUD noise.

' Ally,' I call out.

' Austin, What are you doing in here, I said I didn't need help,' I hear her voice from behind me and I could tell she was crying. I turn around and see Ally on floor.

Not just that she was ONLY wrapped around in a towel.

'I heard a noise and I though you fell or something. What happened,' I asked her.

' Well umm..I had turned on the shower and went to lock the window. But when heading back towards the shower I didn't see the mat so I tripped on it,' she explains to me. I walk closer to her. She is still on the ground.

Looking at her, I can see that she must be embarrassed. She looks beauty- I mean she looks like she's in pain.

Wrapping my arms around her I pick her up. This feels like a habit now. Keeping my arms around her, I lead her towards the shower.

' Umm thanks, I can handle it from here,' she says, gripping her towel tightly in fear that it might fall of in front of me. I unwrap my arms from her and head towards the door and shut it. After that I sit on her bed and wait for her.

**Ally's POV**

I'm about to unwrap the towel when I realize I've forgotten to lock the window. I go towards the window and reach my hands, I try to find the lock.

Once I found it, I turn it so it would lock. I turn around to go back to the shower but instead I trip on the mat. I really need to get rid of the mat. This isn't the first time I've gotten hurt because of it.

While I was in thought, I heard the door open. Then after hearing footsteps, I heard the shower curtain slide. Was that Austin. Why is he in here.

I told him I don't need help in the shower. It's embarrassing.

' Ally,' he calls out.

' Austin, What are you doing in here, I said I didn't need help,' I said. Fear was clearly visible in my voice.

'I heard a noise and I though you fell or something. What happened,' he asked me.

' Well umm..I had turned on the shower and went to lock the window. But when heading back towards the shower I didn't see the mat so I tripped on it,' I explain to him. His footsteps gets closer to me.

He picks me up and leads me to the shower.

' Umm thanks, I can handle it from here,' I say and he just walks out

Hopping in onto the shower I let my muscles relax. It makes my bruises feel better.

While in the shower, I wash my hair, body and shave. I walk out and my body around a towel. Opening the door, I walk into my room and go to stand in front of my bed, where I had set my clothes.

As I was about to unwrap my towel, a voice spoke up.

' Hey Ally I have a question about your photos,' Austin said. What is he still doing in here? If he hadn't said anything, I would have unwrapped my towel. Thank god he said something.

'What are you still doing in here,' I asked him. I told him I could handle myself and that I didn't need his help.

' You said you can handle yourself in the bathroom, nothing about in your bedroom,' he said trying to be smart. Ugh he's so annoying.

'I can handle myself anywhere in the house. I have been for years,' I remind him.

' Ok umm anywhere, I have to ask to something about the photo's,' he said. 'You can ask me later when I'm dressed. But right now, get out,' I say pointing towards the door.

'Ok fine whatev- What is that.' What is what. What's he talking about. 'What?' I question.

'Your wrist it has scars on it,' he says. Oh no he must have seen my wrist when I pointed towards the door. He's probably gonna tell everyone in school, that I cut.

I feel him get closer to me and I step backwards. But as I step back, he grabs my wrist with his huge hands and holds it still. I grab my towel, clutching on to it, in fear it might fall.

'Austin , I said get out, I need to get dressed,' I tell him.

'Do you cut yourself,' he ask completely ignoring what I said to him. I need to get dressed. Besides, it's none of his business what I do with myself.

'Yes don't you remember, I tried to kill myself with that knife,' I tell so he doesn't think I cut myself quiet often. Which I do.

' No you're lying. You only cut yourself once with that knife. You passed out because you cut way too deep. You didn't cut yourself this many times,' he says to me in a tone that I've never heard from him. Is he upset about this or something. No it can't be.

His hands are still wrapped around my wrist. I yank my hand away from him.

'It doesn't matter what I do to myself. This shouldn't concern you, it's none of your business,' I say to him with bitterness in my voice.

'But All- ,' I cut him off 'Please get out, I need to get dressed,' I say in a stern voice.

Hearing his footsteps I can tell he's going towards the door. The door opens then shuts.

Finally, I can get dressed in peace. I walk back to my bed where I had set my clothes.

I get dressed in comfy black shorts and yellow tank top. Because of my blindness, I can't see what I'm wearing but Britney explains what it is I'm wearing so I've gotten used to what they feel like, so I know what I'm wearing.

Once I dressed I moisturize my skin and go downstairs. I leave my hair wet because I don't have a hair dryer and I can't be bothered to dry it with a towel.

'Oh your here. Now about those photos,' he still her. Why? I thought he would have left by now.

'You're still here. Why?,' I ask him. Seriously he should have left by now.

'I have a question about the photos,' he tells me.

'What is it,' I ask. 'Why do you only have pictures with your parents from when you were little. Why don't you have any from now,' he asks. My parents. The thought makes me sad and want to cry every time. I know my tears are on the verge of falling out.

I shut my eyes and let a few tears drop. Then I feel myself being pulled into someone's chest.

Why is Austin hugging me?

I bring my hands up to his chest and push him back.

'I just couldn't take pictures with my parents at this time. Don't ask me why, I won't tell you,' I say to him as more tears roll out.

'Why not,' he ask. 'Because I don't trust you,' I tell him straight up.

' Okay enough with the photos. Why do you cut yourself. At least tell me that,' Why is he asking me personal question. Who does he think he is?

'I said I don't need to tell you anything,' I say once again.

'Oh just tell me damn it,' he yells and I just loose it.

'BECAUSE I'VE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH PAIN. Ever since I went blind I gone through so much pain. I got bullied at school, lost my friends and even my par- ah nothing. Anyways, when I was little I lost a friend that I trusted so much. That friend today bullies me so much, he even hits me. That's not all I even get abused by other people in school. I've been slapped, kicked, punched and even almost ra- ah nothing . The point is that I've gone through so much pain that I need something will make me feel good. So for that reason I cut myself. HAPPY,' I started out yelling then got quiet and then yelled at the end.

' I never knew you felt that way,' He says.

'How would you know you have the perfect life,' I yell to him. I'm still crying and sobbing.

' My life may be perfect but I still care about how others feel,' he tells me. What a liar.

' If you really did care you wouldn't have ditched me and bullied me,' I remind him.

It's silent.

' Shouldn't you go now, your parents must be worried,' I say to him quietly.

'My parents are on vacation. They won't be back until next week,' he tells. Ugh. Didn't he get the hint I don't want him here.

'Well can you please leave, I wanna be alone. Please,' I beg, wanting him to leave instantly.

He sighs and feel him hug me. Instantly I squirm out of his grip. I don't need his hugs or his pity.

'One more question,' he says. OH MY GOD, What could it possibly be now.

' What is it,' I ask blankly.

'You were saying how you got slapped, kicked, punched almost ra. You stopped. What were you going to say. I know you stopped when you were about to tell me about your parents. But what were you saying,' Oh no he can't no one of my deepest darkest secrets.

I will never tell him.

'It was nothing. Please leave,' I beg again.

'Okay I'll leave now. Take care of yourself. I lock the door on the way out,' he explains then leaves.

Once I heard the door shut I sigh in relief. I can't believe I almost blurted out my secrete.

A secrete I've never told anyone. Not even Britney.

I just can't let anyone know.

No one can know how I was almost...

Almost raped...

**Flashback will be in the next chapter. Sorry it's short. Next time it will be Austin's Pov as well.**

**Sneak Peek- Austin saves Ally from someone.**

**Thanks for reading. Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. Love the reviews I'm getting.**

**So here's chapter six.**

**Enjoy.**

Ally's POV

I will never tell him.

'It was nothing. Please leave,' I beg again.

'Okay I'll leave now. Take care of yourself. I lock the door on the way out,' he explains then leaves.

Once I heard the door shut I sigh in relief. I can't believe I almost blurted out my secrete.

A secrete I've never told anyone. Not even Britney.

I just can't let anyone know.

No one can know how I was almost...

Almost raped...

**Flashback**

Period 4 had just finished and it was time for break. I was waiting for Suzy by the janitor's closet which is next to the classroom I just came out of. Suzy was going to be a little late because she had a meeting with her Book Club.

I stand there nervously fiddling with my fingers. I don't know why but I had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen.

'Hey Dorkson, what are you doing here all alone,' says a deep voice. The hallways must have been empty if I was alone.

'Who are you,' I squeak out. Just the sound of this person's voice had me freaked out.

Whoever it was didn't reply. I was hoping he was gone.

Oh but I was wrong.

Suddenly, I push back against the janitor's closet. I feel the door open behind me and I fall back to the ground. I hear the door slam shut. Oh no this is bad.

I'm now being crushed onto the floor. This guy who ever he is lying on top of me. He better not do what I think he's about to do.

His lips crash onto mine. He forcefully shoves his tongue in my mouth. I scream against his mouth and try to push him off, trying to escape. It was no use. He is so big and heavy. I'm must be petite compared to him, to anyone.

The feeling of disgust flows through my body as he grinds his core into mine. My thoughts were right. He's going to rape me.

I can now feel him straddling me, I take this time to scream for help but his hand covers my mouth.

'Listen Bitch, if you want what's fuckin best for you. You will shut the fuck up,' he says in a dangerously low voice while he's grabbing my chin his hands. I know I will have to do what he says, if want what's best for me.

I let out a whimper when he attacks my neck with his mouth. He's sucking and biting on it so harshly.

Soon enough he starts taking of my shirt and skirt. I try to fight back but he slaps me and I stay still. I'm only left in my bra and panties. His hands grab my bra covered breast and squeeze them so hard. I wanted to scream in pain but couldn't.

Trailing his fingers behind my back, he undoes my bra and takes it off. My breasts are totally exposed to him. My breathing gets heavier and I was hoping for someone's help.

Before he could continue, the door burst open. 'Ally,' it was Suzy's voice. She must have heard my heavy breathing. I sighed in relief.

Instantly I felt the person gets of off me and heard his footsteps run away. Suzy helped me up and I put on my clothes.

'Suzy, who was that,' I ask. I was wondering who did such a thing to me.

'I don't know. Before I could see his face, he ran away,' Suzy explained. She asked if I was okay and I nodded. Break time was going to be over in five minutes.

One thing I knew was that, I will never forget this day. It will haunt me for a while.

**End of Flashback...**

Austin will never know about that.

Never.

Besides me Suzy is the only one who knows about it. I'm pretty sure she would have forgotten since it happened two years ago. I'll never forget.

I don't know what the time was but it felt like it was getting late. It's Sunday tomorrow so I don't have to worry about school.

My phone rang...

Who could that be, I wonder.

I pick up my phone from where I left it and tried to find the answer button. I pressed it bought it to my ear.

'Hello,' I speak. 'Ally dear, it's me Britney. I called to let you know that I have to go out of town for work tomorrow. I'll come in the morning to give you some food,' Britney explains.

'Okay Britney, see you tomorrow. Goodnight,' I say with a smile on my face. 'Goodnight sweetie,' she says and hangs up.

I change into my pyjamas. After minutes I was out like a light.

Beep beep beep beep. Ugh that alarm really needs to stop ringing on a weekend. There's a knock on the door. Britney must be here.

Hopping out of bed I go downstairs. I'm still in my pyjamas. I open the door and here a giggle.

'Oh Ally, you look adorable,' Britney coos, 'Anyways here's the food, I'm getting late,' she says. I take the food and give her a hug. She hugs back, says her goodbye and goes to her car and drives off.

I place the food on the counter. It smells like Thai food. Yum!

Today I decide to have a lazy day since school start tomorrow.

I woke the next morning, getting ready to go to school. Then I realized that I don't have any transport. I called Britney to see what I can do and she said to stay home for a couple of days until she gets back. She said she'll call school and let them know I'm sick.

No school foe me until Wednesday.

**Time Skip...**

It Wednesday today and Britney was coming back. Not that I'm excited to go to school or anything, I've just been really bored.

There's a knock on the door. 'Britney,' I say to myself. Opening the door, I immediately hug her only to realize it was not her.

Whoever the person was, was hugging back while chuckling. I knew exactly who it was.

Austin.

What is he doing here?

Immediately I pull away and say,' Sorry, I thought you were Britney,' He's still laughing. 'Why are you so excited to see Britney today,' he asks. 'Because she's coming back today,' I reply. 'Does that mean you've been staying home alone or the past couple of days. You haven't been at school,' wow he actually realized I haven't been at school.

I just nod.

'What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school,' I ask him. 'No, school has been cancelled. One of the buildings caught on fire so everyone has a holiday for three weeks,' he explains. Holiday for three weeks. Yay, I don't have to go to school for three days. Shouldn't Austin be hanging with his friends.

'Well did you need something,' I ask trying not be rude. After my outburst at him we haven't talked. For the past couple of days he hasn't been as mean to me as he used to be.

'I thought we could work on our project,' Oh yea. We have a project to do and we're nowhere near finished. And don't want to fail this project.

'Okay you can come in,' I say.

We had started our project when Britney dropped by to if was okay. I had told her that school won't be on for three weeks. She said that it's okay and left to go hand out with some friends. That left me and Austin alone together. So far he hasn't made any rude comments. I hope it stays that way until he leaves.

'So I came up an idea for this project,' he says. I nod signalling him to go on,' I was thinking we should write a love story,' I'm in shock. A love story. He wants write a love story. This will be interesting.

'Okay so what's the plot,' I ask him. 'I don't know that but I want to do a love story,' he says. So we spend an hour coming up with ideas for this story.

'Ally do you think you will ever get your sight back,' he asks out of the blue. I raise my eyebrows and look towards his direction. 'I mean one day you sight was perfectly normal and then the next day you show up blind. How did that happen?' I tell him how I got blind but not anything about my parents.

'Well I got it from a big shock,' I tell him. When that car accident happened I got a big shock and hit my head on something. The last thing I saw was a big flash. 'What did you get a shock from,' he ask. I couldn't really think of anything else. I wanted to lie but there was no point. 'A car accident,' I reply.

'A car accident. You never told me you in a car accident,' he says in shock. 'Well you stopped being friends with me so why would I you anything,' I reply. I look down. I didn't want to start crying at that memory. 'What about your parents?' he asks. I knew this question would come up.

'I don't want to talk about this,' I say ignoring his question. 'Why not? 'he asks. Oh can't he just drop it already. 'Because, I don't have to tell you anything,' my voice getting louder. 'What is it that you can't tell me,' his voice getting louder as well.

'You don't deserve to know anything about my life. I don't want you to look at me different and to pity me,' I yell.

'Oh just tell me already. What is it huh? Why can't you tell? Why would I pity you?' he says shaking. He's continues to ask questions after question.

I close my eyes and yell.

'MY MOM DIED IN THAT CAR ACCIDENT AND MY FATHER LEFT ME!'

I start full on crying by this point. What have I done? Why did I tell him?

'Ally I'm sorry,' I can hear the shock in his voice. He knew my parents pretty well from when he was little.

He pulls me into a hug and I sob into his chest. His hands start rubbing up and down my back. See this is what I meant. He is treating me different. He feels sorry for me. I don't like this. I push him away and stand up. I really want him to leave. I wanna be alone.

'All-,' I cut him off, 'can you please leave,' I say turning around in his direction. My hair falling in my face. I feel his hand tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

His large hand grabs the side of my face. I flinch away from his touch. I don't want to be touched. 'Just please leave,' I beg. Both of his hands grab my cheeks into his hands.

I'm about step away, when suddenly a warm pair of lips crash on to mine.

My eyes widen. Austin's kissing me. My bully is kissing me.

I snap back into reality when he pulls my body closer to him. I put my hands against his chest and push him back with force.

Tears are still flowing out my eyes. How dare he?

Who does he think he is? He can't just kiss me like that after bullying me for years.

'Austin just leave,' I say in a loud stern voice.

'But All-,'I cut him off again, 'I said leave.'

His footsteps went towards the door and the door shut. I went to the door and locked it. I really hate myself right now. Why did I tell him? Now he's just gonna treat me different. I mean I do want him to stop bullying me but I don't want people feeling sorry for me. It makes me feel more weak than I already am.

**Time Skip...**

It's been a week since I last met Austin. I still can't get that kiss out of my head. What was that for?

School starts in two weeks and so far I've been really bored. Right now I'm listening to the T.V. I wish I could see what was going on. I wish I could get surgery but the doctors say it's impossible for me to get my sight back. And even if it was possible, I wouldn't have the money for it.

I'm almost falling asleep from boredom when a loud bang brings me back to reality.

'Guess who's back,' say a dangerous, rough voice. All I could think was not again.

It's him.

Dad.

I shouldn't even call him that. I just hate him so much.

Fear has taken over my body.

Áww is the little bitch scared,' his rough voice speaks.

In no time I already am being beaten up. I don't even try to escape because there is no point. I'm being thrown against the wall, slapped, punched, kicked and he even smashed his alcohol bottle on my head. I almost pass out but I managed to keep a hold of myself. Blood is running down my face, there are probably cuts on my face. I know my head isn't bleeding cause then there would be more blood that this.

I'm screaming and whimpering in pain the whole time.

After what seems like forever my so-called dad leaves. Finally, it's over.

For now at least.

I take a shower once I was able to stand up. I try to clean my face up from the cuts but it's kind of hard when you're blind. After I'm done I head downstairs. I go back to sit on the couch. I can't even walk properly, I have to limp.

As I'm almost to the couch this pain shoots through my stomach. I clutch on to it and fall to the ground. I'm crying. It hurts too much.

'Ally,' him again. What's he doing here?

It's Austin.

I'm lying on the floor in pain. Austin comes and picks me up bridle style then lays me on the couch. How did he get in? Oh that's right; he still has a key to my house. My arm is still clutching onto my stomach.

I feel his hands try to lift up my shirt. I push his hands away. 'Here let me see,' he says concerned. He pulls my shirt up again. His hands trail over my stomach. Over my bruises I received today. I'm about to push his hand away but before I could he speaks up.

'Ally who did this,' is that anger I hear in his voice. I really don't want to talk right now. I'm too tired and I just wanna sleep. 'Austin I don't wanna talk. I'm too tired,' I tell him. I would tell him to leave but I can feel myself falling asleep.

Last thing I remember is being carried upstairs and falling asleep with a strong pair of arms wrapped around me.

**Next time it will be Austin's POV. Thanks for reading. And check out my other story, 'Forced to be Moon's bride.'**

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey my wonderful people. Love all the reviews I'm getting. Here's chapter 7.**

**Enjoy**

Ally's POV

'Ally who did this,' is that anger I hear in his voice. I really don't want to talk right now. I'm too tired and I just wanna sleep. 'Austin I don't wanna talk. I'm too tired,' I tell him. I would tell him to leave but I can feel myself falling asleep.

Last thing I remember is being carried upstairs and falling asleep with a strong pair of arms wrapped around me.

...

My eyes flutter open. I can feel the sun is shining on my face. I try to sit up on the bed but I'm being forced down on the bed. Someone has their arms wrapped around me, their face snuggled into my neck and their legs entwined with mine.

I remember having these strong arms around me before. It's Austin. Wait Austin. What's Austin doing in my bed? My memories fade back to last night and I try to remember what happened.

Oh that's right. My dad came and beat me up. Austin showed up to talk to me and I was too tired to talk and fell asleep. He must have carried me to bed.

Not wanting to stay until he wakes up, I try to sit up on the bed only to be pulled back down. Austin's grip is really tight. I don't wanna stay I bed and make things awkward. But it looks like that's my only choice.

I sigh; guess I'm staying like this for a while. I lay there and realize that I feel so safe in his arms. Like I'm protected by him. But that's not true, if things really were that way, I wouldn't have been bullied by him for so many years. To be honest, I'm actually kind of scared of him. He can be confusing.

Austin lets out a heavy sigh. His breath travels down my spine causing me to shiver. I feel him squirm a bit. I think he's waking up. Hopefully it doesn't get awkward.

I stay facing away from him.

'Ally,' he whispers into my hair, his hot breath on my skin again. Wait. Why am I thinking like that?

'Yea,' I reply. 'Good morning,' he says. 'Good morning,' I say back. It's silent now and I'm starting to feel awkward. I need to get out of here. 'Umm I'm going to the bathroom,' I say wanting to get out of this situation. I remove his arm off of me and sit up o the side of my bed.

Standing up, I take two steps forward and five to the right. I reach out and feel for the bathroom handle. I find it, twist it and walk in. I go to the sink and wash my face and then I brush my teeth. I don't really feel like having breakfast this morning.

Once I'm done, I walk out the door; go down the stairs and into my living room. I can hear that the T.V is on. Austin must be watching something. When is he going to go home, I wonder. If he's staying for breakfast, I won't be able to give him any food.

The only things I have left are fruits. I haven't told Britney that I've run out of food. She already does so much for me that I don't want to be a bother.

'Oh you're here, come and sit down,' Austin says snapping me out of my thoughts. I count my steps towards the couch and take a seat.

'Aren't you going to go home? Your parents might be waiting for you,' I say trying not to make it sound like I want him to leave. Which I do.

'My parents are at work right now so they won't be waiting,' he replies. I inwardly groan. Can't he tell I want him to leave?

'Aren't you going to have breakfast,' he asks the question I was hoping he wouldn't ask.

'Not hungry,' I would offer him food but I don't have any so I can't. 'Neither,' he says. Oh thank god now I don't have to worry about him wanting food.

Now I need to think of a way for him to leave. I couldn't really think of anything. My mind was blank.

'Ally we need to talk,' he says out of the blue. Oh great he's gonna stay longer. I simply nod towards his direction.

'I'm sorry about kissing you last time. I don't know what came over me,' he says. 'It's okay, I've forgotten about it already,' I say. I haven't actually forgotten about it, but I'm gonna pretend I have so he doesn't bring it up again.

How can I forget so easily? It wasn't the first time, I've been forcefully kissed.

'Should we do our project? I know exactly what we could do,' he says. Wow he actually has an idea. I thought I'd have to do the work by myself.

'Umm Yea. Sure,' I reply. 'Okay so hears the idea. It should be about a girl who always closed off from everyone. She doesn't trust anyone or shares he problems. And then this boy comes along and he's wants to learn more about the girl. They eventually start hanging out more and fall in love with each other. So what do you think,' He finishes. I must say it's actually quite a good story.

'I like it. Should we start writing about it,' I ask. He replies sure and we write this story for who knows how long. We finished about five chapters. We're only half way done.

Austin speaks up 'We should continue this next time,' I just nod and ask, 'what's the time.'

'Umm it's 6:30,' he says. 6:30! How have we been working on this project for? Man that's a really long time. I didn't even realize.

We haven't even eaten anything. Is he hungry, I'm not? I was about him if he's hungry or not, but a knock on the door interrupts me.

'I'll go get that,' he says then I hear his footsteps go towards the door. I hope it not my dad.

After a while he returns. 'It was Britney, she brought us takeaways from a Thai Restaurant,' he says. Thank god she brought food. If she didn't I'd have nothing to feed him.

'Let's go in the kitchen,' I say, stand up and head towards the kitchen. I can hear him following me. Once I'm in the kitchen I go towards my cabinet. I bend down and grab out some plates and set them on the counter.

I hear the microwave turn on. Austin must have put the food in the microwave. Once it was heated he had placed some in my plate.

I'm not used eating food like this. Normally I eat finger food. But when I eat with a fork it hard to find the food on my late.

Austin must have noticed me struggling. 'Here I'll feed you,' he offers. I was about to decline but then he says, 'Open,' with his hand under my chin. I open my mouth and he places the fork into my mouth. I chew the food and swallow and Austin feeds me again. He's eating as well while feeding me. God I feel like a baby. It's weird having him help me with stuff.

After we have finished I thank him. He said it was no problem and we go back to the living room. I was hoping he was gonna leave now, but no. He stayed and watched TV. I couldn't just tell him to leave after he helped me.

Suddenly his phone rings. 'I gotta take this,' he says then leaving to answer the phone. I was hoping it was his mom or something, telling him to go home. After a while he comes back.

'Ally,' his voice comes out nervous. Why is he nervous. 'Yea,' I say to him.

'Well my mom called and said she wanted me to meet this girl because I haven't dated in a long time,' he says. Okay why is telling me this. I just nod not knowing what this has to do with him.

'Well I told her I already have a girlfriend, 'he says. Seriously why is he telling me? 'Austin why are you telling me this,' I ask him really confused.

'I told her you are my girlfriend,' he blurts out.

'WHAT! Why would you do that,' I ask in shock that he would do such a thing.

'I'm sorry it's just that I didn't want to meet this girl so I had to think of something,' he says. He is so stupid. 'Also another thing,' he adds on. What could it possibly be now? 'They wanna meet you tomorrow,' he finishes. WHAT.

'Austin I can't meet them,' I say panicking. 'Why not?' he questions.

I'm silent for a while. 'I'm blind, they wouldn't like me,' I say to him in a quiet voice.

'Ally I've told them you're blind and they wouldn't hate you because of that. Why would you think that?' He question.

I'm just worried about they would treat me. I mean Austin has been horrible to me because I was blind and a nerd, just someone who's not good enough to be his friends. This is why I don't wanna meet his parents, I'm scared they're going to treat me bad or judge me over everything. But I'm not telling Austin I how really feel.

'Ally it will be fine. They've invited you over for dinner. Just be yourself,' he says.

'But I'm not your girlfriend,' I say to him.

'Yes, but just please deal with it for now. We'll sort it out later,' he says hopefully.

I should pretend to be his girlfriend. I mean he has helped me out a lot lately. It's the least I could do for him.

'Okay fine. I'll help you,' I say still nervous about the idea.

'Oh thank you so much,' he says giving me a hug. He lets go after a while.

We sat on the couch and Austin watched something while I thought about tomorrow. I'm so nervous.

'Let's go to sleep,' he says. Wait he's staying. I thought he was gonna leave. Me not wanting to argue just nod. He grabs my hand and takes me to my room. Once we get there I enter the bathroom and change into my pyjamas.

I go back into the room and hop into bed. Later I feel a shirtless Austin cuddle up to me. I fell asleep thinking about how tomorrow will turn out.

**I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short. Next time I'll try to make it longer. Thanks for reading.**

**Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey my wonderful readers. It's been a while since I've updated. So here it is chapter 8**

**Enjoy**

Ally's POV

The drive to Austin's house wasn't silent at all. The entire time Austin was telling me about his mom, dad and little sister. From his description they sound like nice people. But then again they're related to Austin so you never know. I had seen them when I was little because me and Austin were best friends. I do remember them being nice. Hopefully they stayed the same, unlike Austin.

'...she is the cutest thing you will ever see. I love her so much,' Austin was describing his sister to me. Her name was Aerona Monique Moon. Apparently Austin had named his sister. He really wanted to name her Verona because he liked that name but he said his parents wanted hers to start with an A as well. From the way he's talking about Aerona he really must love her because I've never heard him talk this way.

'You must really love her,' I say to him. 'Yea, I do but she's always keeps her distant from me and that really hurts,' he says his tone going from happy to sad.

'Why, you love her don't you. And what five year old sister doesn't love her big brother,' I ask him.

'Well when I found out mom was pregnant; I was really hoping it would be a boy. Back then I thought that little sisters were going to be annoying. Anyways when my parents found out that it was going to be a girl I got annoyed. I didn't want a sister. Months later she was born and I was over at a friend's house, I didn't even want to look at her. When mom was discharged from the hospital they bought her home. She was so tiny. Then dad told me it was my job to name her something beginning with an A and I named her Aerona, well you know why,' he pauses.

I listen as he tells me the story. I mean it was cruel that he didn't want a sibling because it was a girl.

'I ignored her until she was four so about a year ago. When she younger than she is now, she would always crawl up to me but I'd push her. My parents were obviously mad at me. This continued but she eventually gave up knowing I didn't want her. Ever since then she's always avoided me like I didn't exists,'

By now I really here the sadness in Austin's voice.

'One day my parents had left me home alone with her, they had a business meeting. They had told me that I had to take care of her. Aerona was in her room the whole time playing with her toys, I assume. She was five by then so she could walk, talk and all that stuff. I was watching T.V the whole time and forgot that I had to get her food. I realised this by eight o'clock at night. She hadn't eaten anything the whole day. It was then I went up to her room,'

Austin's voice at this point was cracking. I think he was about to cry. He probably already was but I couldn't see.

'When I got there I saw her lying on the ground unconscious,' he says sobbing as he speaks. 'I ran up to her and shook her a little but she didn't do anything. I immediately called the ambulance and she was rushed to the hospital. I sat there in the waiting room hoping nothing bad had happened to her. It was my entire fault. I had never panicked so much in my life. Never had I ever felt so much anxiety and panic rushing through me,' he says.

Tears were starting to take over my eyes as well. It was so sad and I didn't want to interrupt him.

'My parents weren't supposed to come back in two days so she was my responsibility. An hour had gone by and the doctors came out. They told me that she has a high fever. She had fainted because she had vomit clogged in the throat. She was five and couldn't throw up properly so that happened. My parents had fed her before they left so she did have something to throw up. I should have checked up on her earlier so at least I could've known she had been sick. Thankfully she was fine after that. She was sleeping and I took her home. I had put her to bed and stayed with her the whole night just in case,'

I was now crying not full on crying but there we're tears escaping my eyes and I was sobbing. I could hear Austin sobbing but he continued.

'It was then, I had realised just how much I loved Aerona. I have never cared so much for someone before. That whole night I looked at Aerona thinking that I've been given such a great gift and I've been ignoring it. I couldn't help but hate myself for hating her because she was a girl. I had decided that I would treat her the way she deserves to be treated. I had explained to my parents what had happened and they were very angry at me. Eventually things did go back to normal. Since then Aerona has been ignoring me more than ever. I try to get close to her and bond with her but she always runs away from me and that really hurts that my only sister avoids me so much,'

I had calmed down a bit after his story. It was sad but part of it was his fault. But he does realise that it's his fault.

'It's okay she'll eventually talk to you. You live together so you might eventually bond together,' I try to assure him. I do hope he and his sister would talk one day.

'I hope so. She may not talk to me but I still do notice her cuteness and everything. I have noticed what she like and dislikes. One day I hope things will be normal between us,' he say. He has stopped sobbing now but there still is a tone of sadness in his voice.

'Well were here. Let's go,' he says suddenly. Now I'm really nervous. I have to pretend to be Austin's girlfriend; I hope everything just goes smoothly.

'Don't worry everything will be fine,' Austin says to me, he takes my hand and leads me to the door. I'm wearing a yellow dress and I have my hair in a ponytail.

I hear Austin knock on the door. We stand on the porch for a while until the door opens.

'Well hello you two, great that you could finally make it,' I hears a lady's voice. It must be Austin's mom. I plaster a smile on my face.

'You must be Ally, nice to finally meet you,' she says giving me a hug. I hug back.

'Great to see you too Mrs Moon,' I say trying to be polite. The last time I saw her was when and Austin were friends. We were eight at that time. 'Oh please call me Mimi,' she says. I just nod smiling.

'You've grown up since the last time I saw you,' she says then continues,' how are your parents,' she finishes. Great, I was hoping this question won't come up.

'Umm they fine,' I hesitated before asking. I'm a bad liar.

'That good to hear and I'm so glad you and Austin are together now. I knew this day would come. You have been cute together since you were little,' she says in a happy tone. I give her a fake smile. None of what she just said is true.

'Ally one more thing we will never judge you because you're blind,' I give her real smile this time,' Just like Austin doesn't judge you,' and I'm back to my fake smile.

'What taking you so long,' a manly voice speaks up. 'Oh Ally you're here,' the man says cheerfully, must be Austin's dad.

'Nice to meet you Mr Moon,' I speak politely. He come up to me and hugs me and I return the hug.

'Hey Aerona, how was your day,' I hear Austin speak. His little sister must be here. But I don't hear her reply.

'Aerona when your brother is hugging you, hug back,' Mimi says,' also answer his question,' she wasn't raising her voice but she was talking all motherly.

And Austin was right when he said his sister is distant from. I mean he goes to give his sister a hug and doesn't receive one back. How sad.

'Good girl,' I hear Mimi say. Aerona must have hugged Austin back,' I had a great day,' I hear a soft voice.

'Come on in Ally it's getting cold out here,' Mr Moon speaks up. Austin takes my hand and leads me to the dining table. He pulls out a seat for me and grabs onto my shoulders guiding me where to sit.

'Ally,' I hear a quiet voice. It must have been Aerona. 'Yes,' I say,'you're really pretty,' she says,' You look like a princess,' she finishes. Her statement almost made me shred tears. No one called me pretty before besides my mom. It just made me so happy.

'Thanks sweetie,' I reply thanking her.

'Okay so I would have made actual dinner nut I was late from work so I just ordered pizza,' Mimi says. Thank god, now I won't have trouble eating and trying to find where my food is. Pizza is easy to eat.

Mimi then serves all of us pizza. We all eat and have a little discussion. Austin's parents asked questions about school and my hobbies. They really were nice people. I wish Austin could be that.

I was really full by the time I finished my third pizza. Everyone else was finished as well then Mike spoke up.

'Why don't you kids go up to Austin's room, we have friends coming over for a little chat. Aerona you go to your room, your friends are coming as well.'

I hear footsteps running; Aerona must be going up to her room. 'Come on Alls lets go,' Austin says taking my hand. He leads me up the stairs and in to his room.

He then walks me over to the bed and sits me down. I hear him go and shut the door. He comes back and takes a seat next to me.

'How long do I have to stay here,' I ask. I don't want to stay here for long. I'll feel awkward.

'Umm don't you want to stay,' he asks,' Well umm it's just I'll feel really awkward,' I reply honestly. 'Oh well if you want I can drop you home after my parent's friends leave or you can stay over the night,' uh I think the obvious answer is that I want to go home.

'I'll just go home,' I say. Then another question pops up into my head. 'How long do I have to pretend to do this,' I ask. I hear him sigh. 'Well my parents really like you. In fact they adore you so I'd say for a while,' great looks like I have to spend more time with him. Then after that when school starts he's back to bullying me.

'Let's play twenty questions,' Austin says and I nod. 'Okay I'll go first,' he says.

Austin: Okay what's your favourite food?

Ally: Umm Go-Gurt and Pasta oh and Pizza.

Ally: What's your favourite food?

Austin: Pancakes but I'll eat anything.

Austin was just about to ask her a question but got interrupted by the door opening. 'Hey mom,' he says. 'Hey guys, we thought you must be getting bored up here so why don't you two go for a ride somewhere,' I don't think I want to.

'Sure we'll go now,' what? He actually agreed. Now I'm nervous. Who knows where he'll take me. I don't trust him.

Austin takes my hand and leads me outside. He takes me to the car and opens the door for me to sit in. He hops on from his side and drives off.

'Where are we going,' I ask.

'Somewhere special,' he says deeply.

Something about his voice gave me the chills. Now I'm really nervous.

**I know its super super short but thanks for reading. I need to update my other stories as well.**

**Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey lovely people.**

**Please Read;**

**This chapter will be really short because the next one will be really long. I have a great idea so I'm gonna make this short.**

**Enjoy chapter 9**

Ally's POV

Austin takes my hand and leads me outside. He takes me to the car and opens the door for me to sit in. He hops on from his side and drives off.

'Where are we going,' I ask.

'Somewhere special,' he says deeply.

Something about his voice gave me the chills. Now I'm really nervous.

We have been driving around forever. Actually it's only been 10 minutes, the longest 10 minutes of my life. I really hope he's not gonna do something bad with me. I feel the car stop and realize that we have reached the unknown destination.

Austin helps me out the car and leads me to somewhere. I can feel the pathway is very bumpy.

'Austin where are we,' I ask starting to feel more nervous. 'Don't worry we're almost there,' was his reply. By the sound of his voice I know he's not up to something mischievous.

'Okay were here,' I hear him say after a while. He then brings me down to my knees. I feel the soft grass touch my knees and it's really warm here. Austin kneels down behind me and grabs both my hands. He takes my hands and reaches out with them.

I feel something soft. Immediately I pull back feeling scared to what it was. 'Relax, it's just an animal,' he says. An animal, what if it bites me. He once again helps me reach out my hands and I feel the same softness again.

I start to squirm and pull my hands back. I hate this; I can't see what he's making me touch. It could be really dangerous.

I hear him chuckling behind me,' It's just a duck, relax,' he says. A duck. Oh I was scared of a duck. A smile spreads across my face. I reach out on my own this time but Austin guides my hands towards it. I hear the cute animal making quacking noises. It sounded so adorable.

I remember what a duck looks like. They are birds and have webbed feet. They're really cute.

'Why did you bring me here,' I ask him suddenly. I patiently wait for his response. When I don't hear anything I start to panic. He hasn't left me has he?

'Austin are you there,' no response. He did leave me. I never should have agreed to be his fake girlfriend. Now what do I do.

I feel the salty water starting to pour out of my eyes. I need to find a way out. There could be something dangerous here. Its times like these I wish I had my cane with me. Or even my vision.

I reach my hand out and feel the surface. Water. There's water there so it's not safe to go forward. I turn around so I'm facing the opposite direction. This is the way I came so it should be the way out.

Shakily I get back up to my feet. Hesitantly I take a step forward. I continue to take steps forward with my hands reached out. Then suddenly I feel a hard object. I move my hand over it and soon discover it's a tree. Now do I go left or right?

SNAP-

I hear coming from the right side. Without thinking, I start heading to the left. I need to get away. IT could be dangerous. I walk as fast as I can with my hands reached out. I feel more and more trees as I go.

SPLASH-

I feel coldness hit my body. The warmth from my body starts to disappear. I am getting too weak to swim because of the freezing water. My eyes start to shut. The last thing I heard was, 'ALLY.'

Then I pass out.

...

I feel someone shaking me. 'Ally, Ally,' I hear a voice. I'm trying to open my eyes but it's kind of hard.

Then to my surprise I feel a soft pair of lips on mine. I feel that mouth blow into mine. My eyes flutter open. 'Oh thank god, you're okay,' I heard a familiar voice. 'Austin,' I mumble weakly. 'Yea it's me,' he says pulling me into a hug. My lips are tingling from his lips on mine.

'What were you doing Ally, you could have gotten lost or hurt or something,' he says right into my ear. 'I thought you left me,' I say back. 'I didn't I just went to lock the car door. Sorry for not telling you,' oh so I misunderstood. He didn't leave me.

'Can I go home now, it's getting kind of cold,' I say. I was starting to freeze. Then Austin picks me up bridal style and starts walking. I presume he's taking me to the car. I'm shivering a lot because the water was icy cold.

Next thing I know is that I'm being placed in the car. Then I feel a fuzzy warm thing around me. 'It's a blanket, it'll keep you warm,' Austin whispers. 'You can sleep if you want,' he finishes. I mumble thanks and hear him close the door. Then I hear the other door open and close.'

'I have texted my parents saying I'll be staying at your house today,' he tells me. I don't mind him staying. I close my eyes and being to fall asleep. There was still this thought in my mind.

How good Austin's lips felt against mine.

With that I drift to sleep.

It's morning now and I'm finally waking up. I feel Austin's body next to mine. I know it's his before he's held me like this a lot of times. The heat from his body is radiating on mine. Honestly I wish I could stay like this forever but I know that's never going to happen.

Deciding to take a shower I get out of bed as slow as a snail and head towards the bathroom door. I reach out and find the door handle. I enter the bathroom and strip out of my clothes. I turn on the shower and wait for it to turn hot.

Once it is, I entre the shower and pull the curtains and the hot water runs down my body. My muscles relax and I find my body wash and pump some into my hands. I lather it up and spread it around my body. I then rinse myself off. I shampoo and condition my hair and then shave my legs. I have to be careful when I shave otherwise I might end up cutting myself.

'OUCH,' I whimper. I hand cut myself with the shaver.

I hear the door open. 'Ally what's wrong,' I hear a panicked Austin. I am sobbing a little because it hurts. 'I cut myself with the shaver,' I tell him. 'Is it bad, 'he asked?

'I don't know,' I couldn't see if it was bleeding badly or not. 'Can I come and check, I'll give you a towel to cover yourself up,' he explains. 'Yes please,' sure I was embarrassed but at least I'll be covered up in a towel.

'Here, it's on the left side of the curtain,' I reach out and try to find the towel. I spend about a minute or so and finally find it. I wrap it around my body.

'Okay I'm covered up,' I say. I hear the shower curtain move. I had turned the water off. I grip the towel tighter because I know Austin can see me. Then I am picker up bridal style and placed on a comfy surface. My bed.

Austin takes my left leg into his hand. 'Where's the first aid kit,' he ask. 'In one of the cabinets in the bathroom,' I tell him. I hear his footstep go away and return.

I feel weight being put onto the bed. Austin must have taken a seat. He grabs my leg again and starts treating it. I wince every so often until it's finished. 'You should be more careful,' he tells me. I was about to say something when I feel his hands on my cheek.

My breathing rate increases. He strokes my cheek with his thumb. What is he doing?

Suddenly I feel his lips on mine. Austin is kissing me.

And I'm surprised to be kissing back...

**Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be long so might take a while before it's finished. Please Review. **

**Once again sorry that it's short.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while since I updated. **

**So without further ado here's the new chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Austin's POV**

I'm kissing Ally. When I first did it I was expecting her to push me away but she didn't. It surprised me even more that she's kissing me back.

I still can't believe she isn't pushing me away. I mean she is only wrapped in a towel. I place my hand on her cheek and stroke it as I scoot closer to her.

I start moving my lips down her elegant neck. It is now that she starts to protest and pushes me away from her neck. Immediately I go back to kissing her neck. I feel her hands about to push me away again but I don't let her. I grab her wrists and continue to kiss her neck.

'A-Austin please stop,' she whimpers out very quietly. But I don't stop. I just can't bring myself to. I go down further and leave kisses in her shoulders. I hold both her hands down with one hand and take my free hand to start stroking her cheek again. I was about to move closer to her but then I heard a knock on the door.

I was about to ignore it but then thought it could be important. I pull away and see Ally sigh in relief. She looks relieved that I pulled away. Why? Did she not like it?

'I'll go get that you should get dressed. Will you be able to find your clothes?' I tell. Once I see her nod, I leave the room. I go downstairs and open the door. It was Britney and she seemed very happy about something.

'Oh hey Austin, how are you,' she greets. I smile and say,' Hey Britney, I'm fine thank you.'

'Is Ally here? I need to tell her something,' she says quiet excitedly.

'Um she's getting dressed right now but she'll be down in a while,' I tell. Then I tell her to come in and she takes a seat on the couch. I also take a seat.

I look over and see she has some papers in her hand and get curious but don't say anything.

'Are you enjoying your holidays? Well it's not a holiday but your school burnt down so it pretty much is,' she speaks up. I nod.

'Yea it's been fun,' I really have enjoyed spending time with Ally but I wasn't gonna tell her that or she'll get suspicious.

'Yea that's why I'm here. I figured that Ally must be getting bored so I planned a little something for her,' she tells me. She's planned something for Ally.

'What have you planned for her,' I get curious.

'A camp. It's a camp for shy, young boys and girls like Ally where they learn to be more confident and do trust activities. I think Ally will enjoy it. Hopefully she will agree. It gonna last the rest of the holidays,' she explains to me. My eyes widen. Ally's gonna go away. No, she can't go because- because- because she might not be able to handle the environment. Yea that's why.

'But will she be able to stay at an unfamiliar place,' I say so suddenly making Britney give me a suspicious look.

'I mean it's gonna be a new place, could she handle it,' I ask immediately after.

'Of course she can. She has a cane to help her. Also there are people like Ally at that camp, she'll make great friends and who knows maybe she could find some love interest,' for some reason when she said that last part about the love interest, it made my blood boil. I'm not jealous or anything I just don't think Ally should go because that place will be unfamiliar to her. Yea, I'm not jealous.

'I think it's a great idea,' I heard Ally say from behind me. What? She's actually agreeing to this.

'You really think so. So you're willing to go,' Britney says going up to her and taking her hands. Ally smiles and nods at Britney.

'Oh perfect we should start packing your clothes, the camp starts tomorrow,' Britney says. Wait tomorrow. If she leaves tomorrow what am I supposed to do during the rest of the holidays. I could hang out with my friends but I'd much rather be with Ally. Only because I enjoy her company, nothing else.

'Yea let's go pack. Bye Austin,' Ally speaks. I think she wants me to leave. She must feel awkward about what I did before. No one, no one ask me why I kissed her because I don't know myself why I did it.

I walk up to her and embrace her in a tight hug. I really don't like the idea of her leaving so suddenly. Did she agree to get away from me, I hope not. She didn't return the hug after a while. She was hesitant about it.

'Bye Alls,' I say to her and she pulls back and just nods. I sigh and turn to Britney, I say bye to her too and leave.

While driving back home, my thoughts drift back to Ally. I wish I could spend- Wait...I know what I have to do.

**Ally's POV**

Me and Britney have packed and I'm heading to bed. Britney had already given me dinner and now she's back at her own house.

I think back to what had happened today. Austin kissed me again except this time it was more than what he did last time. I'm not gonna lie, I enjoyed it but I couldn't let him go that far.

I can't see anything for myself but I can still hear stuff people say. I know what kind of guy Austin really is. He's the type that leads girls on and when he's had his fun he dumps them and moves on. Once he gets bored with a girl, he leaves her.

I know I shouldn't believe in any rumours I've heard because it may not be true. But I hear stuff like this all the time when Suzy takes me to my classes at school. Austin might not be the heartbreaker type but I still can't trust him. I can't because he's always made my life a living hell.

Also I need to stop thinking about that kiss. He hates me. He may be acting nice to me lately nut I don't know what he is really like deep down.

I'm so happy about this camp. Finally, I will be able to meet people who will understand me. No one understands me here. I'm also happy because then I'll be away from Austin.

If I go to camp, Austin might eventually tell his parents I'm not his girlfriend anymore. We never were but his parents thought that we are. Hopefully he does tell his parents that I'm not his girlfriend.

I also won't have to deal with dad. I won't have to worry about him coming over and beating the living shit out of me. I don't normally swear but when I think about someone I hate, it just slips out. I hate my dad.

I find my way to my bed and lie down then throw the covers over myself. I need to get to sleep early because I leave first thing in the morning. Eventually I fall asleep.

...

It's morning now and I'm waiting for Britney to arrive. I have made sure I have all the important things ready like my cane, my special phone for blind people, my luggage that me and Britney packed last night and my shades.

Most blind people where shades. I don't wear it around here or to school. I'm taking this so it's more obvious that I'm blind.

Britney once told me that I have glossy chocolate brown eyes and it's a little cloudy but can't notice the cloudiness in them. It looks cloudy because I'm blind. But overall my eyes look like eyes that non-blind people have. When I'm around people I keep my face up straight but my eyes look downwards. I do that so I don't make anyone uncomfortable with a blank face.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

Britney must be here. I go and answer the door with using my cane because I don't need it when I'm home.

'Ally, you ready to go,' Britney says giving me a hug. I nod and we go take my luggage and drive to the camp.

We arrive an hour later. I had taken a little nap on the way.

I get out of the car and shut the door. We are instantly greeted by a lady who works there.

'Hi there, my name is Riley and you must be one of the people on this camp,' she seems like a nice lady. I love it here already.

'Yes, I'm Ally,' I tell her.

'Well your luggage has been taken to your room and I'll give you a tour around this place. And don't worry about being blind, there's another girl here who is blind too. You will never feel down at this camp,' I smile at that. I think I'm gonna like it here.

I said goodbye to Britney and hugged her. She left soon after talking to that lady for a little bit.

Then I go off with Riley and she starts explaining what this camp is all about. It's about gaining confidence in yourself, trusting people and having a great time. I'm really gonna like it here.

Riley had also introduced me to some other girls including the blond one too. I spent some time with them and learnt that they've been bullied at school too. None of them came from the same school as me. We all got along very well and soon went to have dinner together. Time went by really fast.

We spent some more time together before going back to our cabins. Riley was taking me to mine. We all had cabins and had to share it with someone else. I'm sharing my cabin with a boy. I know this because all boys are sharing cabins with girls and all girls are sharing cabins with boys.

I don't mind this because everyone here is so nice and have been through almost the same thing. There's also enough room for privacy in the cabins. '

'Ok Ally, here we are. Come on in, I'll show you where everything is in here,' Riley says. She showed me where my bed was, where the bathroom was and other things.

She left after a while so I decided to go on my laptop that I bought along with me. I decided to watch a movie. I can't see anything but I can still listen to what was happening with my headphones.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I grab my cane and went to answer it. It must be my roommate. I reach my hand out and twist the knob and open the door.

'Hey Ally,' says a very familiar deep voice. I've heard this voice somewhere before.

'How do you know my name,' I ask whoever the person was. Whoever he was chuckled.

'It's me, Austin.'

Wait Austin. What is he doing here?

**Austin's POV**

This is probably the greatest idea ever. And my parents even agreed.

My idea is to take my baby sister to that camp. This way, I can spend more time with Ally and my sister will have a great time. I did some research and found out it's for all ages under 19. There's a separate section for each age group for the activities and cabins.

But later on when the activities finish you can meet up with any family members and stuff. I don't really need to go to a camp like this but I want to so I could meet Ally.

My sister's friend is also going so that's why Aerona agreed to going.

The two of us had packed and went to sleep early because we were going first thing in the morning. I know it seems like I'm stalking Ally but I'm not. I just really like being with her.

...

We had arrived and hugged Aerona goodbye and she went off with her friend to explore the place with their guide. Aerona hasn't been avoiding me as much as she did before, she's a bit more open up to me now and I'm so happy about that.

A male guide had showed me around the place. It seems like I'm gonna enjoy it here.

'Oh and you'll be sharing your cabin with a girl. Her names Ally Dawson,' he tells me. Oh yea, I'm definitely gonna enjoy myself.

It was time for dinner and we were all given lasagne. I met some people and they seem like great people and I made some new friends. They're much better than the ones I have back at home.

On the way out I met Aerona so I had and kissed her goodnight before she went off to her cabin that she shared with her friend.

Now I'm going back to my cabin. Finally I get to see Ally. I had spotted her during dinner but I didn't approach her because she was surrounded by lots of girls that I assume are her new friends and I didn't want to interrupt. Or make things awkward.

I make it to my cabin. My entire luggage had been dropped off beforehand. I wait a while before the door slowly opens up and I instantly smile.

'Hey Ally,' I say. She looks confused, like she knows something but can't put her finger on it.

'How do you know my name,' she asks. I chuckle.

'It's me, Austin.'

Her eyes widen in shock. She must be thinking what I'm doing here.

'Austin, what are you doing here,' she asked. I step forward and bring her in for a hug. 'I decided that I wanted to be on this camp as well.'

'Why,' she says and I pull away from the hug that she didn't return because she was holding a cane.

'Well I had nothing better to do and I wanted to spend time with you,' I tell her.

'Oh, well come on in,' she says stepping aside and I walk in.

Yep, I'm really gonna enjoy myself.

**Don't worry, the next one will be updated either tomorrow or the next day. I'm already finished writing half of the next chapter already. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please Review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Lovely's. Sorry it's been forever since I updated. But anyways here's chapter 11. **

**Enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

I don't like this. Austin's here. I came to this camp to forget about him for a while and then he suddenly shows up. He doesn't need to be at a camp like this. He's confident and everything already. He said he had nothing better to do so he came to spend time with me. That is so not true.

He has tons of friends. Tons of people he can hang out with and tons of things he can do. But yet he still chooses to come here. What he's got something planned against me? Oh don't be silly Ally- he too stupid to think of something like that.

But you never know. For all I know he's trying to use me for his fun and then he'll leave me once he's done or has gotten bored. Well whatever happens I will not let him get too close to me or get too attached to me. I will stay away from him as far as possible.

I heard the bathroom door of the cabin open. Austin must be coming out of the shower. It was pretty late now and I wanted to sleep. I was sitting on my bed in deep thought the whole time. Ever since Austin got here my mood has dampened a bit but I will not let that effect my time here at camp.

'So Ally, I know you like listening to movies and there are movies here. Wanna watch one,' Austin asked. I do love listening to movies. I can't see what's happening but I can imagine. But I don't want to spend any quality time with Austin.

'Umm no thank you, I'm gonna go to sleep now. But you can watch it, I won't mind,' and with that I lie down and pull the covers on top of me, closing my eyes.

'Come on, why not. We don't have anything tomorrow. Tomorrow's the day we explore the camp more. So we don't have to get up early,' he says and I feel him sit down on my bed. Why is he sitting here, he has his own bed.

'No, I'm really tired right now, so I'm gonna sleep,' I try to say as nice as possible. He's still sitting there. 'You can still watch the movie, there won't be any difference if you watch it with me or without me,' I tell him.

I hear him sigh. 'Oh ok,' I don't know why but by the sound of his voice he sounded sad or hurt. Or maybe I'm mistaken. I feel him get off of the bed and then I hear a click noise. He must have turned the lights off.

I didn't hear any noises after that. Wasn't he going to watch a movie or something?

'Goodnight Alls,' I hear after a while. Oh he's going to sleep too. Why? I hope he doesn't think he'll disturb me or something.

'Austin, if you want you can watch the movie, I won't be disturbed,' I assure him.

'No, don't feel like it anymore,' I hear him. Doesn't feel like it anymore. What's with him?

Anyways I better head to sleep. I'm going to explore this camp with a couple of friends I made today. One of them wants to introduce me to her boyfriend.

'Ok well goodnight,' I say to Austin. I hear him say it back afterwards. Eventually I fall asleep.

...

Its morning now and waiting outside my cabin until my new friends arrive. I wouldn't be able to find my way to their cabin because this was a new environment and I couldn't have gotten used to it in one day. So they told me to wait for them here. I got up a little earlier than usual. Austin's still sleeping inside. I know this because I heard him snoring before I came out.

'Ally there you are,' says my friend whose name is Carrie. I feel her hug me and I hug back. 'Hey Carrie,' I reply.

'Oh let's go look around. The rest of them will be meeting us soon. But first come, I'll introduce you to my boyfriend,' with that she guides to where her boyfriend is waiting.

'Jace this is Ally, Ally this is Jace,' I flash a smile.

'Hi Jace,' I say sweetly,' Hey Ally, Carrie told me about she made a wonderful friend,' he replied.

I smile at this. No one's ever called me a wonderful friend. Or even just a friend. But I'm not gonna get into deep thought now.

'Aww thanks Carrie,' I say to where I presume she was standing.

'You're welcome and- oh shit,' she says cutting herself off. I heard Jace ask her what's wrong.

'I forgot my phone, I'll be right back. You two talk until I and the rest of the group arrive. With that she left. By rest of the group she means the other friends we made yesterday.

'So do you know anyone here,' Jace asked. I say my head,' No, I don't know anyone. Except for my roommate, he goes to school with me,' I answer.

'Yea, I was a total loner when I got here. But then I saw Carrie and realized Carrie was here too. We didn't know that both of us were going to the same camp. We thought we were going to different ones,' I laugh at their little misunderstanding.

'You two are really funny,' I say making him laugh too.

'Ally,' I suddenly hear a familiar voice.

That familiar voice belongs to Austin.

**Austin's POV**

I have just woken up. I look over to Ally's bed and saw that she wasn't there. Where is she? Last night I wanted to watch a movie with her because Britney had once told me she liked listening to them. But when I offered yesterday, she declined because she was tired.

I went to bed straight way after that because I just didn't feel like watching it alone. Anyways, Ally, I've knocked on the bathroom door but there was no answer. So I went in and saw no one. Has Ally already gone outside? Is she lost? I should go get ready and look for her.

...

I'm finally ready and I close the door behind me and lock it once I'm outside. I take five steps before I notice Ally. Is she with a guy? She's already talking to guys. What if Britney was right? What if Ally fall in love with someone here? She can't. She just can't because what if they turn out to be douche bags or something. Yea that's why.

Ally can't fall in love with someone else. She just can't.

I walk up closer to them until I'm about five foot away. I can see them laughing. Why is she laughing? What could he possibly be saying that's so funny? **(A/N That's what jealous Austin said when he saw Ally laughing with other guys in Proms and Promises.) **

Before this goes on I interrupt by speaking,' Ally,' I see Ally and what's-it-face turn their heads towards me. I think Ally seemed to have recognized my voice.

'Austin,' she says making sure it's me. Though this whole time I did just glare at that guy.

'Yes Ally, it's me,' I say walking over to her and putting my arm around her,' whose your _friend_,' I say putting emphasis on the word 'friend.'

That dude was staring at me confused, probably wondering who I was. But then he extends his hand,' Hi I'm Jace.'

I firmly hold his hand and shake it,' Austin.' Then there's a moment of awkward silence.

'So uh Ally,' Jace says breaking the rather awkward silence. I was glaring at him the whole time, I don't think he noticed,' shall we go back to the others,' he asks.

'NO,' I say before Ally could reply. I think I said it a little too fast. 'I mean, I was hoping if Ally could go with me,' I explained.

'Yea you must be the guy that goes to school with her right Ally,' I see Ally nod,' Yea sure you two can go. We'll meet you at dinner okay and don't worry I'll inform Carrie about this,' he says.

'Yea, I'll see you then,' Ally says. I roll my eyes. Now they're gonna meet up at dinner. No, hell to the no. That's never happening.

I grab her hand and start leading her towards another direction. She did have her cane with her but I thought it'd be easier if I guided her by holding her hand. And she didn't argue about that.

Once the Jace person is gone, I turn to Ally. 'Why did you leave without me,' I ask as we start walking towards the beach area and it was completely empty.

'Because I had made plans to meet up with them last night,' she explains.

'You've already met up with a bunch of guys,' I ask shocked and a little pissed. I don't why but I pissed that she's met so many guys already. I mean it hasn't even been a whole day and what if the guys are assholes.

'What do you mean? Are you saying I'm not good enough to make friends or something?' she says. By the sound of her voice I can tell she's hurt. This also makes her let go of my hand and she starts using her cane to guide herself.

'No, I didn't mean that, I was shocked-,' I start explaining to her but she cut me off.

'What, shocked that I could have friends as well,' she says still a little hurt from my word. Then she continues,' Austin I may not be good enough to be your friend but there are other people who are willing to be my friend. I know you've always seen me as a loner and that's true I have been a loner my whole life so far but it doesn't mean I'll always be that way,' she finishes.

I'm sort of hurt by her words. Does she still not consider me her friend? I thought everything was fine between us. Guess not. I still feel really bad for hurting her so I decide to apologize.

'I'm sorry Ally, I really am. Please forgive me,' I apologize to her. She just nods her head and says it's fine. I can't really tell if she actually has forgiven or is pretending to have forgiven me.

'Let's sit down,' I say as we make it to a tree at the beach area. I go to help her sit down but she pushes me back a bit.

'I can't do it myself. It's not that hard to sit down,' she tells me before sitting down underneath the tree with a little help of her cane. I didn't argue with her, she probably gets annoyed that I help her with stuff. But I can't help it; I just sometimes feel the need to help her.

I take a seat on the sand next to her. There has been something that has been bothering me since yesterday. So I straight up ask her,' why have you been trying to avoid me since yesterday?'

'I haven't,' she replies immediately.

'Yes you have. You barely talked to me when I came yesterday. You didn't want to watch a movie with me when I offered. The day before you didn't hug me back when I said 'goodbye'and this morning you left without telling me,' I explain to her. I just want to know why she's avoiding me. It's clearly obvious.

'Why do you care if I'm avoiding you? If it's because you don't want to be lonely over here then don't worry I'm sure you will be able to make friends,' she tells me.

'It's not because of that at all. I just want to know, why,' I ask desperately. She stays silent, not answering me at all.

'Come on tell me,' I say and this time she sighs.

'It's just that I don't want to get involved with a guy like you. I'll only get hurt,' she explains to me. What is that supposed to mean? A guy like me. What about a guy like me?

'What that supp- ,' I start questioning her but then I get cut off.

'I need to go back to our cabin. Britney said she'll call me,' with that she starts to stand up. I stand up after her and take a hold of her hand.

'Here, I show you that way back,' I say and she sighs just nodding. In two minutes we arrive at our cabin and I unlock it and as soon as we get in, Ally's phone starts to ring. Just in time.

Ally answers and starts talking to Britney. I take a seat on my bed and wait for her to finish talking so I could question her again.

After a few minutes, I see that she has hung up. 'So Ally,' I start off getting her attention.

'Yea,' she mumbles softly. I get up off of my bed and go sit next to her on her bed.

'Back at the beach, you said you didn't want to get involved with a guy like me. What do you mean a guy me,' she looks down sighing.

'Do have to talk about this right now,' she asks.

'Yes Ally, I wanna know,' I say practically begging to her to tell me. She stands up and walks over to the nightstand beside her bed. She places her cane next to it.

'It's just that,' she starts of and takes a really long pause,' I don't want to get close to a guy like you. A guy who's a,' she takes another long pause,' a womanizer,' she finishes making my eyes widen.

A womanizer. A fucking womanizer.

**Ally's POV**

'...a womanizer,' I finish off telling him why I don't want to be around a guy like him. I'm still standing near where I had put down my cane. I think I was standing in front of a wall.

Suddenly, I'm turned around and pushed up against that wall. I gasp as my back hit the wall. Two large hands are gripping onto my shoulders. I feel a minty breath on my face.

Austin has me pushed up against a wall with his face so close to mine. To be honest I'm kind of scared right now. I'm freaking out over what he's about to do.

'A fucking womanizer,' his anger filled voice booms into my face and his grip on my shoulders tightening slightly.

'You think I'm the kind of guy who gets into a relationship with a girl just to fuck them and then leave them,' he shouts into my face. By the sound of his voice I can tell he's angry.

To answer his question I just nod. Once I have nodded Austin's grips tightens so hard to the point it really hurts.' Austin please stop, that hurts,' I tell trying to remove his hands from my shoulders. After a while I feel his grip loosen.

He is breathing heavily,' why?' he starts off,' why would you think something like that huh?'

'Because I've heard people-,' I was instantly cut off, his face still close to mine. I can tell because his minty breath is right on my face.' You heard people. You heard people say shit and so you believe them,' clearly he's still angry.

I didn't say anything. I stood there silent, lips sealed.

THUD

I jump a little in the spot I was standing. Austin had just punched the wall right next to my head.

'Fucking answer me,' he voice raging. Not wanting to anger him even more I start talking immediately and a tear rolls down my eye.

'Yea I believed it. It's pretty believable. You're a bully Austin,' I start of my voice cracking a little,' you call people names, push them around, hurt others emotionally and physically, you're too shallow to even apologize, you want things to be your way so I wouldn't be surprised if someone told me you're a womanizer. That's why I believe and want o stay away from you. I'm scared of you,' I finish off sobbing.

**Austin's POV**

I listen carefully, while breathing heavily in anger as Ally explains why she thinks I'm a womanizer. I can't believe she thinks off me as some man-whore. She thinks I fuck different girls all the time and then break their heart. I can't believe that she would believe those rumours.

'...I'm scared of you,' she sobs out the last part with her lips quivering a little. My heart melts. She's scared of me. Does she really think I would harm her?

'Ally, why are you scared of me? Sure I've bullied you but I never actually hurt you physically,' I say to her. I'm trying to explain to her that I'm not gonna harm her.

I see a tear drop fall and she shakes her head. 'You have,' she takes a pause to sob,' you have. You did slap me one time because I didn't answer your question,' she barely sobs out. That memory finally pops up in my head. I have indeed slapped her.

I'm feeling so guilty right now. I feel so disgusted with myself. I believe it's wrong to hit a girl and yet I've done myself and I don't even remember. 'Look Ally,' I start, my voice starting to crack a little, 'I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'll never do it again,' I finish.

Ally lets out a shaky breath and just nods. I'm not sure if she has forgiven me but I decide to move o0n to another topic. 'And Ally I'm not a womanizer. People always make shit up. The truth is I have never had a serious girlfriend. I have been on a couple of dates and kissed a few girls but I haven't done anything more than that. It just never felt right,' I explain to her.

She takes her hand and wipes away her tears then speaks up. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have believed in those rumours and shouldn't have accused you for something you weren't,' she apologizes sobbing a little. She didn't need to apologize. It's not her fault people say the same shit over and over again to the point where people might believe them.

'It's okay you don't have to apologize, 'I say bringing her into a hug. I'm not as angry as I was before. She hugs back and sobs in my chest. A few minutes later she pulls back.

'Let's go explore this place more.' I say taking a hold of her hand going outside. I told her that she didn't need to take her cane because I'm by her side.

At the end of the day we went back into our cabin. During dinner Ally and I sat with my sister and her friend. The group of people Ally made friends with had their dinner early so they were already in their cabins.

'It was a fun day,' I say as soon as we get inside our cabin.

'Yea,' Ally mumbles softly. 'I'm gonna take a shower,' with that she takes her bag and cane and finds her way into the shower. I take a seat on the bed and wait for her to finish so I could use it after her.

**Ally's POV**

Right now I'm in the shower. I've had a long, tiring day so I feel really relaxed right now. My thoughts drift back to Austin.

Today he told me that he's not what I thought he was. I believe it because there wasn't any proof. They were just rumours I heard.

But I still don't want to get close to him. I just can't trust him. For all I know when we get back to school he'll start treating me like shit again. The reason he didn't ditched me was because he wanted to be popular. So I'm pretty sure he'll bully me just so he can stay popular.

Another reason I don't want him getting to close to me is that he might find out all my secrets and tell everyone. And I don't want him knowing my deepest darkest secrets.

He already knows so much. He knows my mom died and my dad left me but he doesn't know that he beats me up and he knows I cut. I don't want him finding out about how my father beats me up or how I've been sexually assaulted. The last one is something I've always kept to myself. Suzy knows because she's the one that helped me but I know she has her lips sealed. And Dallas would never dare to tell anyone because then he would get in trouble.

So like I said I can't get attached to Austin I just can't.

I have finished with my shower and have gotten dressed. I exited the bathroom and find my way over to the bed and sit down. Austin tells me he's going to the shower now. I decide to go to sleep because I'm awfully tired.

I have my pyjamas on and I lie down and then throw the covers over myself. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep. Then I heard the door open. Austin must be finished with the shower.

'She must be tired,' I hear him whisper softly to himself. He must think I'm deep asleep because my back is facing towards him.

After a while I feel weight on the bed. Is Austin going to sleep in my bed? He has a bed of his own, why is coming here. I feel him wrap his arm around me and put his neck in crook of my neck. I'm pretending to sleep so I try and stir myself out of his grip but he just tightens it so I have no choice but to stay in this position.

Eventually I fall asleep.

**Austin's POV**

I get into Ally's bed to sleep. I don't want to be in my one because I like cuddling with Ally. She's the first girl I've ever cuddled with. It might be a surprise to some but I've said it before, I haven't taken anything further with a girl than kissing.

Earlier today I saw Ally with a guy. Who the fuck does he think he is? He can't just hit on any girl he wants. I can't believe Ally was laughing with him. Thank god me and Ally arrived at dinner late otherwise he would've wanted to sit with her. All I know is that I need to keep away from my All- I mean Ally. He just doesn't seem uh...he doesn't seem to be...to be...trustworthy. I fucking hate seeing them together.

I then think about Ally again. I know that there is a lot of stuff she's hiding from me because she's always been a secretive person. I've noticed.

There are a lot of things that she has said and it still bothers me.

**Flashback...**

'I said I don't need to tell you anything,' she tells me once again.

'Oh just tell me damn it,' I yell at her.

'BECAUSE I'VE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH PAIN. Ever since I went blind I have gone through so much pain. I got bullied at school, lost my friends and even my par- ah nothing. Anyways, when I was little I lost a friend that I trusted so much. That friend today bullies me so much, he even hits me. That's not all I even get abused by other people in school. I've been slapped, kicked, punched and even almost ra- ah nothing. The point is that I've gone through so much pain that I need something will make me feel good. So for that reason I cut myself. HAPPY,' she finishes fully crying.

**End of Flashback...**

That was the day discovered that she cuts and told her to tell me why. She said she's been slapped, kicked, punched and even almost ra- and then she stop right there.

Now I know she was gonna say something but suddenly stopped. What was she gonna say. It has got to be something worse than being slapped, kicked and punched. I know that for sure. But what could it be.

Also she had told e her dad left her. He left her. Where is he now? Does she even know where he is? Or is it something else she doesn't want people to know.

Another thing is that one day I was going to visit her and got there and the door was open. I went inside and saw her covered in cuts and bruises. How did that happen? I know someone must have done. I asked her who but she was too tired to answer me. But I never questioned her about it again because I'm hoping she'll tell me on her own. But I doubt she will.

On the bright side because the school burnt down every projects we were given got cancelled so we don't have to worry about it.

I sigh deeply and decide I should go to sleep.

Eventually I fall asleep.

**Back in Miami at Cassidy's house. **

**No One's POV**

'So Suzy,' Cassidy starts off,' you want to get popular like us don't you.' Cassidy and Kira were over at Suzy's house having a little talk.

Suzy instantly nods at Cassidy's words. This makes Cassidy and Kira smile.

'So if you want to be popular, why don't you start telling me Ally's deepest darkest secrets? Everything you know,' Cassidy says with an evil smirk on her face.

'Okay here's everything I know about Ally..,' Suzy starts with an evil smirk just like the ones Cassidy and Kira have.

**Thanks for reading. I know it's been forever since I updated and sorry about that. Hoped you enjoyed.**

**Please Review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. **

**Firstly, I'm sorry that I updated late but there was a storm here and it was freezing so I couldn't type because I could barely feel my hands. **

**Secondly, this chapter contains rated M stuff.**

**Lastly, Enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

I have been awake for a while now but I stayed in bed because it's a cold morning. Because Austin's still in bed with me, it's still warm. Austin's still sleeping. He is also still snuggled up to me.

As I lay in bed, I start to think how we are going to do the activities today. From what I'm hearing, it's raining pretty heavily outside. If it's raining so much how are we supposed to do things? Maybe they might cancel it.

I then feel Austin stir next to me. He must be waking up.

'Good morning Ally,' Austin says.

'Good morning,' I reply.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. Austin gets up and answers it. I hear voices, one if them was Austin's and the other was some lady. I didn't know what they were talking about because I wasn't paying attention.

After awhile I heard the door shut close. Austin comes back and lies in bed with me again.

'That was Riley. She said we have to stay in our cabins the whole day because we won't be able to do anything due to the weather,' Austin informs me. I'm actually glad to hear that. I was hoping not to go out in that strong rain.

Not wanting to get out of the warmth, I sit up in bed anyway. 'What are you doing,' Austin asks the second I sit up.

'I going to take a shower,' I tell him and leave to go to the bathroom. I have memorized where everything is in this cabin.

I have stripped out of my colds and I'm standing here shivering while waiting for the shower to turn hot. As soon as I feel it heat up I hop in wasting no time.

**Austin's POV**

Ally's in the shower. I'm still bothered about what was on my mind all last night. I just really need to know. What if it's something serious and she needs help. I'm trying to figure it out but I'm not getting anything. The answers probably really obvious but I'm not noticing it.

I want Ally to trust me. I hate it that she's hiding things from me. I know I've been horrible to her but I really want to help.

There's another knock at the door. I open the door and see ugh. Jace.

What does he want?

'Hi Austin. Is Ally here? I was hoping we could-,'I cut him off. I don't like this guy. I don't see why he's always with Ally Sure, I've only see them together once but I still don't like. Don't ask why, I just don't.

'Uh yea she's her but she's not feeling well so she doesn't want to see anybody,' I say acting polite.

'Oh that's fine,' he says and then leaves.

I close the door and sigh deeply. Ugh why can't Ally just tell me anything? She acts friendly around people but she doesn't that friendly around me. It's like she can just trust people she's just met but not me.

That's it. I need to now.

Just then, I hear the bathroom door open and I look over to see Ally walk out. I see her slowly make her way over to the bed and take a seat on the edge of the bed. I walk over so I'm standing right in front of her.

'Ally,' I say so she knows I'm here. I see her look up slightly but she's not looking me in the eyes. I reach out and gently grab her chin so she can look me in the eyes even though she won't be able to see anything.

'Um what is it,' she asks looking like the innocent girl she is.

'I need you to tell me everything,' I say with a stern demanding voice. She looks confused and tilts her head to the side.

'I mean about your dad. You told me what happened to you mom but not your dad. Tell me,' I demand. As soon as the word dad escapes my moth I see her expression change instantly. Her face now shows sadness and a little bit of fear. Then she sighs.

'I don't need to tell you anything,' she says her voice cracking a little. She blinks a couple of times before a single tear rolls down her cheek. Okay now I really need to know.

'No! You have to tell me. Just trust me,' I yell. But I get nothing in reply. 'Ally I'm asking you one more time,' I pause and see her roll her eyes and about to stand up and leave. That's when I lose it.

'JUST FUCKING TELL ME ALLY,' I yell not caring of anyone else heard. I see her jump a little form my voice and she instantly shreds tears.

'My dad left me because he hates me,' she starts.

I sit down next to her on the bed and put my arm around her as she sobs. I patiently wait for her top continue.

'My dad hates me. When my mum died, he turned into an alcoholic. Ever since then he would beat me up. He hates me. At the moment he's living with his girlfriend. But he does occasionally come around and beat me up when he feels like it. That day when you came over and saw me covered in cuts and bruises, that was my dad. So ever since he left, it was Brittany that's been taking care of me,' she finishes off. The whole time she's been full on crying. I just sat there in silence and shock. Full on shock.

I can someone do something so awful to such an innocent girl. I mean I've been horrible to her but I haven't hurt her as bad as her dad does. And it's her own dad. He's so much older than her and he should know to never hit a girl.

I didn't realize until today just how much this fragile girl has gone through. Suddenly anger takes over me. Why couldn't Ally tell anyone? Why would she just let that happen to her? So I begin to question her again.

'Why didn't you ever ask for help,' I say in a stern voice demanding an answer.

'Because I have no one. I'm not loved by anyone. Don't have friends, just Brittany. And I don't have any proof against my dad so the police wouldn't believe me. Sur I have these cuts and bruises but it's not like I have proof that it was him who did it,' she whispers sobbing between all her sentences.

I get quiet again. I need to help this girl. She believes that she has no one. She believes that she's not loved.

I sigh deeply and turn her face around so she's facing me. Her cheeks are stained with her tear drops and her beautiful eyes are still watery. I brush away the rest of the tears with my thumb.

Slowly I lean forward and gently press my lips to hers. I feel her body tense up a bit but I continue to kiss her anyway. I continue to kiss her and then I feel her melt into the kiss. I feel her arms wrap around me and she kisses back.

I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me. We continue this for a couple of minutes before I pull away and pick her up bridal style. I carry her around the bed and lay her down so her head is on the pillows. I then crawl up on top of her and start kissing her again.

Eventually I start trailing my kisses down her neck. I start sucking on it and leave a hickey. Her hands have made their way into my hair while I go and work my lips on her shoulder.

I reach my hands down to the hem of her shirt and start pulling it up. I take it slow in case she shows any sign of wanting me to stop. Surprisingly she didn't. I pull away a little to take her shirt off and place it on the floor. I sit up straddling her waist and remove my shirt. Once my shirt is gone I go back to kissing.

My hands roam over her soft sides. I hear her sigh in the kiss. My hands travel a little more up and my thumb brushes over her bra-covered nipple. I pull away.

'Ally if you want me to stop, just tell me,' I whisper. She doesn't say a word. She must want this just as much as I do.

I lean down and start placing kisses over her neck, this time she moans a little. My large hands make their way onto her back while her hands are in my hair. I unhook her bra and start sliding it off her arms and throw it on the floor once it was off.

I pull away from her neck to look at her but see that her hands are covering her breast. Her face is also as red as a tomato. She looks cute when she blushes.

'Why are you covering yourself,' I ask but she just stays silent so I continue,' you're beautiful.'

She turns a deeper shade of red. 'Umm...,' she starts trying to form words but couldn't. I honestly don't see why she's so nervous. I decide to grab her wrist and pull them away from her boobs. Slowly and hesitantly she lets me.

Once her breasts were fully uncovered, I look down and see them. They were perfect. I grab them with both my hands and she gasps. I knead them for a moment before capturing one of her nipples in my mouth.

I continue to suck on her nipples as she lets out the most delicious gasps and moans. Soon I switch over to her other boob. The whole time she had been pulling at my hair.

I soon let go of her boobs and trail my kisses down her stomach until I reach the waistbands of her sweats. Hooking my fingers into the sides of those sweats, I start pulling them down her gorgeous, endless legs and throw them onto the floor. I also remove my sweats that I wore to sleep.

We are both only left in our underwear. She still hasn't told me to stop so I continue and remove our underwear's as well.

Once both those articles are on the floor I look up at her. Her legs have clamped shut so I crawl on top of her and kiss her on the lips. I use my legs to separate hers and then rest my hips in between her legs. I can already feel how wet she is.

'Ally, are you sure about this,' I whisper. She nods and waste no time in continuing.

I know I will have to take this slow. I will give her time to feel me up and get used to my body.

I reach down to her vagina and lightly touch her. She gasps. I let my fingers feel her folds and realize just how wet she really is.

'Alls, you're so wet,' I whisper into her ear. She whimpers as I continue to feel her pussy. I then take my hand away and grab my wallet to take out a condom with my shaky hands. This is going to be my first time doing something like this. I've only just kissed a girl in my entire life so of course I'll be nervous.

I go back to the bed and put on the condom. It took a few attempts but I finally got it on. Then I leaned down over Ally and kissed her again. Ally has her hands on my back. I make sure to take this slow. I let her take her time to feel me up.

'Ally just so you know this is my first time,' I tell. I just wanted her to know. I see her smile.

'It obviously my first time too,' she replies. Even though I already knew that I still felt a big relief wash over me.

Then after a while I grab my hard member and line it up to her entrance. I see no sign of her wanting me to stop so I run it up and down her folds a few time before pushing in a little.

She gasps and winces in pain. I lean down to kiss her again.

'I'm sorry Alls. It'll get better,' I say trying to make her feel better with soothing words.

'It's okay,' she replies with pain in her voice. I honesty hate seeing her in pain. Even though I am one of those people who has caused her pain in her life.

I start pushing in a little further until I have gone past her barrier. I see a single tear roll down her eye. I kiss away the tear. I'm fully inside her but I stay still waiting for her to adjust.

'You can move now,' she says. I look down and grab her chin so she's looking into my eyes. Sure she can't see me but I want her to look me in the eyes. I pull out slowly and thrust back into her again. I repeat this couple of time before I'm thrusting into her. I'm taking is slow and steady because it's our first time and I want it to be special. I don't want it to be rough.

The cabin fills with her gasps and moans and my groans and grunts. Sure no one can hear us because of the heavy rain outside. This feeling is so amazing.

**Ally's POV**

Austin is currently thrusting in and out of me. He's not doing it rough, he taking things slow. He's making me feel loved. He told me it's his first time and that makes me feel even more special.

He makes me forget about all my worries. When I told him about my dad beating me up, he sounded like he really cared. Then he kissed me with so much passion and love, it made me forget why I was so sad.

'You're so tight,' he moans out as I run my hands up and down his back. His soft warm back. I continue to moan in pleasure.

I like how he's not being rough but instead he's taking his time. He's really making me feel loved.

Soon I feel him burry his neck in the crook of my neck. He places soft heavenly kisses as he continues to thrust in and out of me.

The sound of his moaning turns me on even more than before. I wrap my legs fully around him so he can go in deeper.

I feel my orgasm starting to build up and he increases the speed slightly. I gripping onto his biceps and he capturers my lips in his again.

We chanted out each other's names as we start to reach our climax.

'Oh Ally, I'm getting close.'

'Me too Austin.'

After a few more thrusts we have both reached our climax. Austin thrusts in me a few more times before pulling out. I feel him roll off of me and get off the bed and then second after he comes back on.

He cuddles up to me and thrown the blanket over us.

'That was amazing,' he says finally.

'Yea,' I agree.

'Let's just have a lazy day and sleep until tomorrow,' he says. I instantly agree with him. Sex really does tire you out. We kiss one more time before falling asleep.

...

I wake early in the morning since I went to bed really early. I lay in there for a while and realize I'm naked. Then I remembered what happened yesterday.

Me and Austin had sex. ME AND AUSTIN HAD SEX.

Oh my god.

This should not have happened. It's not that I regret it; it's just that it shouldn't have happened. Austin's the guy that bullies me at school. Sure he's being nice right now but what if he changes when we get back to school.

What if he only used me for sex? He did say it was his first time but still, what if he really used me. What if that's all he wanted form me the whole time and then he'll leave me.

For all I know he could go back to bullying me because he doesn't want to jeopardise his bad boy image. His friends also bully me, so he might go back to bullying me so his friends don't make fun of him.

Not to mention, he's also friends with the guy that sexually assaulted me. I just can't be here anymore. Why didn't I think this through? I'm so stupid. I don't feel regret but this was a mistake.

I get out of bed and try to find my clothes and put them on. I found them easily since they were right next to the bed.

I'm panicking the whole time as I start to get dressed. Once I'm dressed there's another knock on the door. I go answer it.

'Hey Ally, it's me Riley.'

'Oh hey Riley,' I say trying to hide the fact of how panicked I am.

'I was just here to inform that Brittany is here to pick you up. See your school has been built earlier than expected and also due to horrible weather we've had to cancel this camp. We informed all the parents last night,' she tells me. So the school has been built and camp has been cancelled.

'So come one Brittany's waiting for you let's go,' she says, with that I grab all my stuff. My bags we're already packed. None of my clothes were lying around and I just had to grab my cane.

She led me to where Britney was waiting for me. We said our 'goodbyes' and then Britney started to drive us back home.

On the way back I didn't speak at all. I was in deep thought about everything that happened between Austin and I. I just hope that we can put all of this behind us and move on. I also hope he doesn't start treating me as bad as before.

Even if Austin does come up to me, I will try and avoid this topic as best as I can. I need to forget about it. It was just a 'heat of the moment.'

Though I know it will be hard to forget since it was my first time. And as for Austin, I don't know what to believe.

I believe that what he tells me are true but then again can I really trust him.

Anyways, I need to forget about it and not worry. That's what's best for me right now.

**Austin's POV**

I wake u and turn over to put my arm around Ally only to find her not there. I lift my head and search the room to see where she is.

I wait a while and see if she exits the bathroom but nothing.

I get out of the bed and find my clothes to put them on.

'Ally,' I call out waiting for a response. I open the bathroom door and see it's completely empty. No sign of Ally.

'Ally,' I call out again, now in full panic mode. Where is gone. I hope she didn't move to another cabin or leave.

No! She can't do that not after what happened between us yesterday.

I look around the room and suddenly notice her bag and cane are missing. Before I could start panicking even more there's a knock on the door.

I go answer it and see Riley.

'Hey Austin,' she says and I greet back.

'I here to inform you that camps been cancelled due to the horrible weather we've been having. Also your school is built earlier than expected so you can start that next week. Your parents are waiting for you with your sister by the main gates. Oh also your roommate Ally left not long ago just keep the door open before you leave so we know you have gone. Thank you,' with that she leaves.

So that's why Ally left. I sigh in relief. The last thing I wanted was Ally ignoring me and regretting everything.

Once I got everything, I leave the cabin, leaving the door open and go to the main gates. I see my parents and little sister waiting.

'Hey son,' my dad say as I arrive,' we finally know why you had suddenly decided to go to this camp,' he say and look at him confused.

'Aerona told us Ally was here too. You came here to spend time with your girlfriend,' she says smiling widely. I blush a deep red. Then I put on a really goofy smile.

They still think Ally is my girlfriend. Well I hope so after what happened yesterday. I don't hope to just stay friends with her. I want more than that.

I'll have to talk her when we get back.

'Well let's get going,' my dad says and we all hop into the car and drive back home.

...

It has been a few hours since I arrived back home. I've been trying to get in contact with Ally but she hasn't been answering my texts and calls. She did pick up once but said she had something to do and hung up.

I hope she's not avoiding me.

I guess I'll just go over to her house tomorrow.

**Ally's POV**

I go to sleep early. I feel a little sick because of that long drive back from camp. Also Austin has been texting and calling me non-stop. I picked up once but made an excuse and hung up.

I really had no idea what to say to him.

I also haven't been able to stop thinking about yesterday. To be honest I don't think I'll ever forget.

School starts the day after tomorrow so I'll need to prepare for that tomorrow.

With I fall asleep.

...

It's midday when I have prepared everything for school. I don't have anything to do now so i decided to listen to a movie.

As I find my way over to the TV, there was a knock on the door. Who could that be?

I go and answer it.

'Hey Ally,' says the deep voice that I've been trying to avoid.

Austin.

**With Suzy, Cassidy and Kira ...**

'Well girl's looks like we found what we we're looking for,' says Kira with an evil smirk.

'Suzy you will be popular in no time,' says Cassidy.

'Yea I'm glad that this footage didn't burn and because of that Ally's life will be miserable,' Suzy say facing Cassidy and Kira. 'Well more than it already is,' the three girls laugh.

The three girls turn their heads back to the footage they managed to steal.

'It's gonna be an interesting day for Ally tomorrow,' they all laugh.

**Sorry for the late update. I was supposed to update two day ago but couldn't because it was freezing and I could barely feel my hands so I wasn't able to type. Again sorry about that. And also don't worry, I won't stop writing a story until it's finished. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Please Review. **

**P.S There will be more Rated M stuff after this chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys.**

**Firstly, I wasn't able to update in forever because there was a flood here in New Zealand and there was no power so I couldn't update. But that was over weeks ago.**

**Second reason is that, I have had a lot of school work so I've had to finish them and then make time to write the stories.**

**Keep in mind that I'm not giving up on these stories. I will continue until they are finished.**

**Also this chapter is going to be short but I promise the next one will be long.**

**So anyways enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

It's midday when I have prepared everything for school. I don't have anything to do now so I decided to listen to a movie.

As I find my way over to the TV, there was a knock on the door. Who could that be?

I go and answer it.

'Hey Ally,' says the deep voice that I've been trying to avoid.

Austin.

Shock, panic and fear. These three words describe how I feel right now. Austin's here. The last thing I wanted was to face Austin and now that's exactly what's happening. After a while, I'm able to find my voice.

'Au-Au-Austin... what are you doing here,' I ask, my voice coming out shaky.

'I came to see you obviously,' he says chuckling a little.

'I stay silent after that, not knowing what to say.

'Aren't you going to let me in,' he says. I just slightly nod and move aside so he can come in. I close the door behind me and towards the living room with Austin trailing behind me. We both take a seat on the couch.

'So,' I start off, fiddling with my fingers,' why did you come to see me,' my voice is still shaky from before.

He chuckles again,' Am I not allowed to see you whenever I want.'

'I don't see why you would want to come see me,' I respond in a quiet voice. Honestly, I just wanted a day to myself.

I hear him sigh loudly. 'Well, I just really wanted to see you,' he speaks up after a while.

'Why,' I simply ask still fiddling with my fingers nervously. He says nothing. All that could be heard in this room is the sound of us breathing.

After a minute of awkward silence, he decides to speak up. 'Ally we have to talk about what happened between us,' he says in a quiet voice. I sigh.

'What's there to talk about? It was a one time thing that happened in 'the heat of the moment' and it was a mistake,' I tell him whispering the last part. Okay that was a complete lie. I don't think it was a mistake in fact I enjoyed every moment of it. And I know it wasn't just 'the heat of the moment, to me it was more than that. But I can't possibly tell him that.

He probably thinks it was a mistake himself. He might regret the whole thing. Deep down I wish what I'm think was wrong but I can't help but feel that he did it out of pity or because he felt sorry for me.

I f I tell him exactly how I feel, he might just laugh at me or even yell and say he never wants to see me again. I mean I used to try to avoid him all the time but I after yesterday, I couldn't help but feel something towards him. But I will never tell him that.

'A mistake. How could you call it a mistake,' he says. It sounds like his voice is cracking. 'Ally I- ,' immediately I cut him off.

'Austin I think it's best if we forget about what happened. I just don't want you losing your friends. Both of us can never be together and you know that. Our lives are completely different. You're a rich, popular boy that everyone loves while I'm a poor, loser that people could care less about. I know you must regret everything that happened between us and I'm sorry about that,' I tell him. I try as hard as possible to make it seem like I'm about to cry. The whole time my head was facing towards the ground.

'But Ally-,' I cut him off again.

'Also I don't think you should keep coming over to my house as often as you do. We have two weeks left until our project is due. When the two weeks have gone by, I don't think you should come by at all,' I say keeping my voice firm.

Before he can say something, I speak up again,' Austin, I'll be going out with Britney soon so I think you should leave before she arrives,' I say politely so I don't sound rude.

'Okay...I'll see you again,' he says quietly and leaves without another word. I really don't know how he's feeling right now.

Once I hear the door shut I know he has left. That Britney thing was a complete lie. I just wanted to spend some time alone, by myself.

I stay sitting on the couch for two minutes before completely breaking down and crying. I couldn't help it; thinking over what's been happening in my life just brings me to tears.

**Austin's POV**

I shut the door close and start going home. A mistake. A fucking mistake. How could she think like that? Didn't she feel what I felt? Never before in my life, have I felt something so right. When I'm with Ally I just can't explain how I feel.

Whatever happened between us made me feel so loved and special and she tells me it was mistake. I wipe away the single tear that rolls down my cheek. I have never cried over a girl before. What is happening to me? My mind and heart was filled with so many emotions.

AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

WHY CAN'T ALLY UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I WANT HER? HOW MUCH I NEED HER? HOW MUCH I LOVE HER?

Why doesn't she understand?

**The Next Day... (School Day)**

'That time has finally come girls,' Cassidy says with a smirk one her face. Kira and Suzy evilly laugh behind her.

'This day is going to change Ally's life forever,'

The trio laugh and wait for the bell to ring.

**Ally's POV**

School today. I really wasn't in the mood for it. I sat in the hall waiting patiently for this assembly to start. I can hear students walking in and taking a seat.

Time went by and then finally, I heard the principle start talking and the whole hall went silent and started listening to the principle.

'So as you know part of this school was burnt down, so - ,' suddenly he was cut off,' Excuse we have something very important and we feel the whole school needs to see this,' by the sound of that voice, I could tell it was Cassidy.

'Umm...sure. Cassidy, Kira and Suzy have something to present to you guys,' the principle announced. It was then I got curious. What was Suzy doing with Cassidy and Kira, didn't she dislike them.

'We have a video to show you. Enjoy,' I hear Kira speak into the mike.

I sit waiting to listen to the video.

**The video...**

'_Hey Dorkson, what are you doing here all alone,' _I heard a deep voice say.

Not just any deep voice, the deep I heard when I was- NO! It can't be. It's not possible for them to have that video_._

'Who are you,' I heard my own voice squeak out.

My eyes widen. It is that video. I need to get away. There's nothing I can do to stop this.

'Miss,' I call out to the teacher standing near me.

'Yes sweetie,' I ask gently.

'May I go to the bathroom,' I ask.

'Of course. I'll take you there,' with that she takes my hand and led me to the door. I look down and avoid everything else going on around me. There's gasp and whispers everywhere.

Just as we exit I hear a voice in that video coming from no one other that Dallas. And knew then, that everyone one will know what I've been hiding for ages.

'_Listen Bitch, if you want what's fuckin best for you. You will shut the fuck up,' _

**I know its short AF and I'm sorry for that. But thanks for reading btw. **

**I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**Also sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait. **

**If I was in your place I would be angry and really pissed as well.**

**Once again sorry!**

**Please Review **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys.**

**I know it's been months since I last updated but I'm sorry, I've been very busy. As I promised I won't stop updating a story until I'm finished so without further ado, here chapter 14.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ally's POV **

'_Listen Bitch, if you want what's fuckin best for you. You will shut the fuck up,'_

Those very words echo in my head as I am now sitting in the nurse's office. After coming out of the bathroom, I made an excuse that I'm feeling sick so the teacher bought me here. In a few minutes I will be taken home when the teacher gets back. I didn't want to bother Britney so I asked a teacher to transport me.

'Ally lets go,' simply I nodded and was lead to her car. The whole drive I sat in silence.

The entire school is going to find out. One of the most embarrassing and frightening moments of my life is about to be displayed in front f the whole school. Why would Suzy betray me like that? I bet she wanted popularity as well. All of them do.

'Honey you okay, 'Miss asks me as soon as we arrive home. I hold back my tears and mumble a 'yea,' and then exit the car. I guide myself into my house with the cane. I shut the door and go straight to the bathroom. I turn on the shower, strip out of my clothes and entre letting the hot water hit my skin. I just stand there for a few moments.

Then I finally break.

I fall onto my knees crying. Why? Why did it have to be me? What did I ever do? Who did I ever harm to deserve all this? These questions run through my head as I completely sit down.

After I manage to calm to calm down from my crying, I still sit there sobbing. I'm never going back. I'm never going back to school. I don't want to be on ones punching bag no more. I'm never going back.

-SLAM-

I bolt out of my thoughts. What was that? Oh no I forgot to lock the front door again didn't I? As terrified as I am, I'm not even going to bother about anything that may occur. It may be my death heading my way but really I don't give a shit. I don't care about my life no more.

I could here the footsteps of whomever or whatever it was. The bathroom door opens. I wait for any sort of pain to occur but...

'ALLY,' a familiar voice yells. I can't tell whether the person is angry, concerned sad or anything. It seems to be filled with many emotions.

'A-Austin,' I say with nothing more to say. I really don't know what I should say.

The glass door to the shower opens and I being lifted bridal style into his arm. He steps in and the shower gets turned off making him wet as well. I'm dripping wet as I'm being carried out of this room. I blush a deep shade of red due to the fact I am naked. He has seen me naked before but still I feel self conscious.

Placing me on my bed, he leaves again. Besides my name he hasn't uttered one word since he's got here. Soon he comes back taking a seat on the bed, covering me up with a towel. He still remains silent. Not wanting it to get more awkward I decide to say something.

'Austin what are you doing here, I told you to leave me alone,' nothing, I get no response. So I decide to speak again.

'Aust-,'

'Why? 'He silent's me in a rough voice. I know exactly what he means. He must me thinking why I haven't told him anything yet. He's asked me many times but I never told him. It must all make sense.

'Did you not fucking hear me, I said, WHY?' He waits for an answer but I'm stuck for words, 'ANSWER ME DAMMIT! FUCKING ANSWER ME.'

At this point I knew he was fuming with anger. He had asked me a billion times but I always made up some sort of excuse.

'H-He...umm...D-Dallas,' I couldn't form any words. Being naked was embarrassing enough but now I had to explain something that I dread discussing about to him. I stay seated in silence with my thoughts when he suddenly snaps.'

'I got it so far. KEEP TALKING!'

Taking a deep breath I start again. 'W-Well...uh...t-there isn't m-much t-to explain-n...y-you saw everything d-didn't you,' I stuttered out.

'Yes,' he grits through his teeth,' but why haven't you ever told me huh. Why did I find out like this? We're ever going to tell me?' his is at a constant rough tone.

'I d-didn't think it w-was something n-necessary to t-tell you,' my sobs are making me stutter more than I usually do when I'm nervous or frightened.

Unexpectedly he grips me wrists in his large hands. 'Didn't find it necessary,' he stated what I had just said. 'It was necessary. I need to know what's bothering you. I-I just need to know,' he tone is way softer than before but I can still sense that fury in them.

But listening to him I question, why. Why does he need to know anything? All he's ever done is hurt me emotionally and physically. Physically, sure it was only once or twice but it still hurt and I did cut myself didn't I.

'Why do you need to know anything, you don't even care. You never did,' I say in a blank tone. I really did not know how to feel. This the man who was my best friend, then he gave me so much pain and now he's saying he needs to know how I feel, what's bothering me. Bullshit.

'What makes you I don't care? Huh what makes you think I don't care? Answer me, 'he demands with his voice once again getting rough. His once gentle grip on my wrist was now slightly tightening.

This kind of made me angry. How dare he question me that. He's always hurt me so where's the care there. If he _really _does care then he has funny (and hurtful) way of showing it.

'You care?' I question,' because all you've ever done and hurt me and now you're saying that you care, 'a tear rolls down my cheek as I think back to my past. I still wonder how I survived.

'Okay, I admit. I admit I have hurt you, a lot but please try to understand, I really do care,' he voice slightly cracks,' it's eating me alive the fact I have put you through so much pain. Forgive me, I'm sorry.'

Forgiveness. He's asking for forgiveness. He really does sound like he means it. But why? Why so suddenly?

'Why,' I start off,' why do you suddenly care. What made you stop everything you have been doing to me? Why have you stopped bullying me?' his rate of breathing is increasing as I throw these questions at him,' Why do you care so much about what Dallas did? What does it matter to you if I'm hurting or not? Answer me, WHY?'

'BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!'

Speechless. He has left me speechless. He's got both my shoulders in his grip. His breathing still slightly heavy. My eyes are wide open, not knowing what to say or what do. His words have left me silent.

He loves me.

'W-What?' I question to make sure I'm not hearing things,' What did you say?'

'You heard what I said,' he states,' I love you Ally.' His breathing is now backing to normal. I can hear the seriousness in his voice so he's not just saying that. Being blind has made my other senses stronger so I know he's not lying.

'That's why,' he starts. I can feel his face inching closer to mine. He has my face in his hands now. His voice is also soft now.

'That's why I care about you. I've fallen in love with you. I really have. When I realized how much pain I've been giving you, it made my heart break. You might have not noticed but I noticed whenever I got close to you or even when you sensed I was about to touch you, you would flinch away or start to tremble. And when I did notice it always made my heart shatter. It hurt to know how afraid of me you were. Even when you talked you me, you never did it without stuttering,' I can feel it, his face is getting closer. I feel his minty breath on my face.

'I know it's taken a long time to realize but I do love you,' he continued. By now I was also in tears, not believing all this was actually real. I never thought the bad boy; my bully would ever confess something like this to me.

'At camp when you were getting along with another guy, it made my blood boil. I didn't like you being close to him. I couldn't bear the thought of you with someone who wasn't me but I saw it. I felt so jealous so I did everything I could to take you away, to keep you to myself. And only myself. It sounds selfish I know but I really couldn't help, I hate seeing with other guys,' even with his soft tone his voice was rough when he admitted to being jealous.

'So please forgive me. Do you...,' he questions waiting. I can still feel his breath on my face.

Suddenly he smashes his warm, soft lips onto mine. Immediately I kiss back. How can I not forgive him? With everything he just confessed. He scoots closer to me, deepening the kiss. His gentle fingers run down my arms before snaking around my naked waist and puller me even closer.

I run my fingers through his soft hair. This goes on for a while before pulls back a little resting his forehead on mine.

'Do you?' he questions my forgiveness.

'Austin...I do forgive you but it will take a while for me to forget,' I admitted. I mean I have been bullied for years so it's not easy to forget everything all at once.

'I understand,' he says nodding. And with his lips are on mine again.

He uses one hand to get rid of the white towel that's loosely wrapped around me, exposing me naked body to him.

'You're beautiful,' he mumbles against my lips. This makes me smile into the kiss. He pulls back a little and lifts me so he can lay me down on the bed. Then he shifts himself onto me. I know exactly where this is heading.

'You know we don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable. You're the only girl I've ever done this with because you're the only one I love. So I want to make sure you are comfortable,' he says in more of a whisper.

'I know and I am comfortable. And I want to..,' with that I lean in and he leans down giving me a gentle kiss.

I heavily breathe as he pulls away from the kiss, moving back to remove his clothes. He then slides himself up my body, completely naked and lifts the covers over us.

'Mmm...,' he moans a little before capturing my lips with his own.

My heart pounds in my chest as he kisses down my neck and onto my breasts. I hold in my breath as I feel my nipples moisten with his tongue. His tongue rolling around my hardened buds. He trails down even further while his hands do their own thing, squeezing me in places, digging into my skin with nails. Nails that aren't even that sharp but are slightly digging in my skin making me hiss in that contact. Stopping at my navel, he bites down on it while I hold in my moan.

Sliding further down my body, my heart races again as I feel go underneath the cover. I feel as he places sloppy kisses on both my thighs. His large hand grabs one of my legs and throws them over his shoulder. He leans in a bit more spreading my legs further apart for more access.

I suck on my bottom lips as his tongue teases me, running along me and quickly pulling away, making my body shiver. His tongue then does a slow lick along me, sucking as he does so, sending these tingling feelings through me.

'Uhh...,'I groan as I feel some little droplets of sweat on my forehead. We've barely done anything and he's already making me sweaty. I chew on my bottom lip as I release my uncontrollable moans.

'Austin...' I moan as my hands slide down under the sheet and meet with his soft hair, me firmly gripping onto them. Austin wraps his arms around me, bringing me more into him, licking me even deeper.

'Oh my...uh...Austin...,' I moan as my hips start to buckle. My back arches as I feel my pleasure building up. Building up to the point where I just can't handle it anymore.

'Austin...,'I moan once more before grabbing onto his cheeks, pulling me up and smashing my lips onto his.

One of his hands rest on the side as he holds himself up. I feel his lower half graze on me, making me moan. I cup his cheek and his body relaxes between my legs, spreading them further apart.

I suck in a breath as I feel the harden tip of him just filling me at my entrance. I arch my back a little patiently waiting for what's about to occur. We both let out a deep sigh as he fully slips himself into me.

'Are you alright..,' he questions before proceeding.

'Yeah,' I quickly reply, heavily breathing. My eyes slam shut in pleasure as he withdraws himself from me, almost completely. Thrusting back in, he causes another moan to escape from both of our lips. Rolling his hips, he thrusts in a steady rhythm, his head drops down to kiss my neck. My nails dig into his bare back while his hands go down gripping onto my thighs and wrapping them around himself. This creates an even better angle, making a new noise to escape my mouth.

The sounds of our skins slapping together just arouses me even more. I pull him a little closer to me, gently kissing the sides of his neck. He's thrusting so deep to the point where I can feel his balls hitting against me.

'Uh...Ally...mmmmm...,' he moans before biting my earlobe. His lips wander around my ear, whispering dirty words to me which was such a big turn on.

'Uhh...,' I moan as he rolls himself over bringing me on top of him. His fingers slide through my hair bringing me down for a kiss. As we continue to kiss I grab his manhood, bringing it to my entrance and sliding it in. Planting my hands on his chest, I release a hiss from him I slowly lift myself up and slam myself back on him. I continue to bounce on him, this feeling building up with every hit.

'Oh god...,' he growls as I pick up my pace, slamming myself harder. He continues his growling as he reaches up and cups my bouncing breasts into his have, giving them a tight squeeze. I moan into the kiss at his action.

Austin then grabs me by the waist so he was sitting up, leaning against the headboard. He pulls me even closer, breaking the kiss and buries his face into my chest as I ride him while he's sitting up. The sounds escaping his mouth were so delicious. As time goes on I ride him faster and faster and he pulls my petite frame even closer to himself.

'Uh...Uh...Uh...,' Austin's moans escape his moth as I carry on my actions. He growls out loud one more time before flipping us over and ramming into to me, hard.

Mmm Austin...,' I groan at his roughness. He pounds into to my soaked pussy, burying his face into the crook of my neck. His pace increasing with every thrust as I feel my orgasm starting to build up.

'I'm so close Alls..,' he moans into my ear. That voice of his increases my pleasure bringing me more close to my climax.

'Me too Austin...oh,' I moan back in response. With that his pace increases even more and I arch my back creating more friction.

Few seconds go by before we both come to our release at the same time. Deep string of 'Ahhhhh's,' escapes his mouth while I moan out his name. His hot semen fills into my pussy. He thrusts in and out gently a few more times, taking out all his cum into me.

He then fully pulls out and rolls over next to me, bring me to him so I'm cuddling into his chest. The bed sheets were tightly wrapped around our naked bodies due to our previous activities. One of his hands play with my hair while the other one has me securely placed against his body. I trace my index finger on his bare chest.

'That was amazing,' he says after a few moments of silence. I nod in response and smile at that thought.

'It was tiring as well. Let's sleep,' he suggests.

I reply with a simple 'mmhmm.'

Slowly the two of us start drifting to sleep. Our breathing became softer and more relaxed than before.

Before completely falling asleep, there was one thought popped up in my head.

_Did we use a condom?_

**Thank you all for reading.**

**Once again sorry for my taking so long to update. Next chapter will either be up next week or the week after considering I have practise exams coming up so I have to prepare for that. **

**Please review **


	15. Authors note Please Read

PLEASE READ

I know it has been 50 billion years since I've updated and I'm really sorry. It's just that I have a lot of school work to finish so haven't been able to update. At the end of this week my holidays start and then I'm going on holiday for ten days so I won't be able to update for almost two weeks.

I promise I WILL update in two weeks. I have started the chapter but haven't quiet finished it.

Sorry once again.

Thanks


	16. Chapter 16

Hey Guys,

Good News.

I'M BACK!

on wattpad.

I'm continuing this story on Wattpad. I'm going to edit it and make it better and then post them on Wattpad. And I'm also going to finish it.

It's going to be a little different because instead of Austin and Ally it'll be Ross and Laura but the storyline will still be the same. And instead of ' You're beautiful even if you're blind,' it's going to be called 'You're blind, But I Couldn't See.'

I'll also be continuing 'The Desires of My Prince' and finishing that one too. This one will remain with the characters Austin and Ally.

My Wattpad account is EnchantingRomance17

So you can soon check these stories out on there.

I also have other stories on there so please check them out as well :) :) :) Love you guys!

Thank you


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys,

As you know I'm continuing this story on wattpad but my username is now 17RomanceSKR17. So check it out there if you'd like.

Thanks


End file.
